The Librarians and the Unseen Eye
by Dr Skywalker
Summary: Something is strange when Flynn and the Librarians discover an undiscoverable temple full of impossible artifacts in a unknowable region.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Colonel Eve Baird was the strongest fighter Flynn Carsen ever knew. She had also been the guardian to the library for six years now and had seen each though a multitude of adventure and close escapes from danger.

"The Temple of Sekhmet had hundreds of archeologists looking for its was supposed to be THE impossible discovery." Flynn explained in encyclopedic knowledge.

"No one in the history of mankind has ever been able to locate it. And here we are." He said happily.

"Too bad we cant share the glory" Ezekiel Jones sighed. "Wed make a fortune off this place."

She held the lantern over his head so he could read the glyphs on the wall. "Now that we found our way in, theres gotta be a way out of here."

Jacob Stone looked up. "Wait …wait…somethings not right. Look up there. If this is the Egyptian temple of Sekhmet…why are there Babolian temple of King Devousion markings and then why are there Egyptian markings and Pre Colombian symbols right next to one another?" Flynn gazed up at the markings astounded. "Amazing…these are from the fifteenth centry..those are from the seventeenth, and these are from Id say around 6 AD and I don't believe it… these are from 356 BC during the Everting campaign with the ancient Greeks and Persians!"

Stone gazed carefully at one of the symbols. "I've never seen this one before. I don't recognize it…" He muttered. "This is something else…" He mused. "What are these symbols doing in the Temple of Sekhmet?"

Ezekiel leaned against the wall with his natural air of boredom and distain. His hand grazed the walls, and in a blink of an eye had several multimillion dollars worth of rare jewels in his pockets. "Whatever…how do we get out of here?"

"Jones! Cant you keep you're sticky fingers off something for five minutes?! Not everything is something you can steal!"

Jones rolled his eyes. "Look mate, these are as rare as it gets. They're Waterson Hobbinson gems. These are worth millions each."

"That means they belong in a –"

"Don't say it!"

"A museum!"

"Well so do you!"

Casandra Cillian squinted her eyes at the bright jewels that lined the walls. "Wait - guys shut up! These are placed here in a distinct pattern."

Flynn looked up at what she was pointing to. "You're right…why do these look familiar?"

Casandra closed her eyes… Judging by the time of these markings and taking into account current depths of earth erosion and wind speeds, and If I assume that each of these markings was at a different time of year…but within the autumnal equinox…" She did elaborate calculation in here head. "These jewels are for celestial navigation!' She said happily. There was a large empty spot that had a few minutes ago had a priceless sapphire in it the size of star. "That's north." She declared and spun around. "That means the exit is this way."

Flynn smiled proudly. "Taught her everything she knew." Baird just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

After they had found the way out, they found more trouble.

Standing before them were extremely large menacing men cracking their knuckles spoiling for a fight. They had heavy military grade weapons slung over their shoulders. In front of them was a round little man in a cargo vest. He smelled as if he hadn't bathed in some time, and there was a large ugly scar across his eye.

Slung over his chest was a cargo bag with a strange symbol on it. Something was bulging out of the bag, its contents shined brightly in the tiny amount of the light there was.

"Carsen" He growled narrowing his eyes in hatred.

"Norton." Flynn sighing in reluctance

Eve looked back at Flynn. "You know this guy?" She whispered audibly

Flynn shrugged. "We might have crossed paths once or twice."

Norton looked at his cohorts. "I only need the Librarian, you kill the others."

Instantly working off instinct, all four librarians sprang into action. Jacob Stone grabbed one of the larger mens guns and struggled to keep it away from people. This forced it to go off, causing bullets ricocheting and careeing, abounding and sending a cloud of dust down below. Taking advantage of this, Ezikel park core crawled up the wall dumping a large amount of rock on his assailants, assisted by Cassandra who had help him calculate the distance and force needed to create such an event. Flynn and Baird were trying to punch their way through and Eve managed to subdue Norton from behind.

"Youre not going anywhere little man." She grunted from behind him, holding his in a choke hold.

"I am not mere man."

With a blink he had managed to slip through her grip and be across the room. In the chaos Flynn crawled on the ground trying to shield himself from a hail of bullet casings and the subsequent struggle. A large hairy arm grabbed from the back of the collar and whipped him about roughly. He didn't even see who it was who had knocked the breath right out of him.

"Flynn! " Eve yelped. She grabbed the assailant and punched him as hard as she could knocking him backward into two other guys who fell to the ground. Dust and debris were heavy in the air, and she coughed heavily. Bullets still flew everywhere and no one could see anything. Ezekiel leapt down from his perch atop the gunmen and pulled Norton to the ground, Cassandra grabbed the messenger bag and darted around Eve. "I got the Ptah jars Lets go!" Spinning around Eve got disoriented.

"Jenkins we need a door! Now!" Ezekiel yelped into his transmitter. A moment later a large glowing door appeared behind them.

The librarians managed to barge their way through and the door shut behind them.

Coughing and trying to catch their breath, everyone was thoroughly dusty and dirty. Jacob dusted himself off, and looked around. "You-coughing you guys okay?"

Ezekiel grunted in pain. "Yeah Im fine. His left arm covered a bullet wound that grazed his shoulder, blood spreading all over his shirt."

"You hurt bad?" Jacob looked up.

"Ive seen worse." Ezekiel l tried to sound brave, but his voice quivered.

Eve instantly went over to examine him. "You'll need stitches, but you'll live." She said in full military mode. "Get to the infirmary." She ordered with a look of reassurance to Ezekiel." She turned around.

"Cassandra, Flynn you guys okay?"

"Yeah Im fine." Cassandra said shaking the dust of her hair and coughing lightly. "What about you Flynn…" She looked up. "Flynn?"

Eve whipped around. "Where Flynn?"

"He was right behind me." Jacob said

"I gotta go back for him." Eve strode toward the door. "Jenkins get me back."

"Im afraid I cant Cornel." Jenkins said in extreme concern

"What? Why?"

"Somehow the globe has been … tampered with." Jenkins said frowning. "The magic that powers it is … is… gone."

"What? That's impossible."

Jenkins turned around. "Theres only one way that happened." He looked at her with meaning.

Cassandra's eyes went wide. "Flynn dismantled it."

"How could he even do that? Stone pondered.

"Only an extremely powerfull bit of magic could be used to disarm the globe and the only reason Mr Carsen could do that is to stop someone from getting to the library." Jenkins explained. "Hes trying to protect you."

Eve frowned deeply. Her worry was thick in the room. "Protecting us is not his job, its mine." She said grimly. "And I failed."

Jenkins sighed. "Coronel, Librarians die. Guardians live. That's the way it is." He said evenly. "Obviously Mr Carsen doesn't want you there."

Eve shook her head. "I don't accept that." She looked up at him. "Theres always something else to learn." She said quoting one of Flynn's favorite sayings.

"Stone, find out as much about those guys in the template as you can." She said pulling the jars out the bag. One the bag was one of the strange symbols. Theres gotta be a reason Flynn didn't want those guys near the library.

"Im on it." Stone scurried upstairs in the Egyptology section.

She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Cassandra, you're with me. Were going after Flynn." She looked over to Jenkins with a severe look. "Jenkins get us tickets to Egypt." She said with determination. "If we have go analog, we will." Jenkins knew she wasn't in a mood to be trifled with. "Yes Ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

Flynn found himself in a filthy place. Pain blurred his vision, and his head was throbbing. He could feel a warm trickle on the back of his head.

"Where is it Mr Carsen." Norton stood casually in front of him.

"Wheres what?" Flynn grunted breathing heavily.

"Where is the library?" Norton asked simply with a soft off-putting smile on his face.

"You check the yellow pages?" Flynn smiled back, but blood filled his mouth as one of Nortons good hit again as hard as he could. Flynn's head spun around.

"I can do this all day Mr Carsen, I've grown very patient in my years." He said looking at his hired help and nodding.

"Actually its Dr. or Professor if you like…" Flynn found breathing hard, blood dripped from his swollen mouth. "I have more degrees that."

The man hit him again and again, and finally took out a large knife and stabbed Flynn deep into the forearm. Flynn yelped in pain, bearing it no more.

"Ok…ok…Ill tell you…" Sweat beading down his forehead, he breathed in heavily, wincing.

Norton leaned closer intrigued.

"It's a right on main street, right between a Jamba Juice and a Starbucks." He spat blood on the floor in defiance.

Norton stood on the back of his heals. His round little body bobbed up and down in frustrating. "How disappointing."

One of the larger men hit him again, and his dropped. He was out.

"Keep him in one of the chambers. I need him alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Waring factions of drug lords, terrorist pockets, gun runners and local insurgence made the area extremely dangerous for civilians. The entire area was a war zone, and somehow in the middle of it were Cassandra and Baird. Bairds training had allowed her to safely guide the two of them close to where they needed to be as they made their way back outside Minya. Darting around old tires, shrapnel, rusty old soviet tanks, and discarded shell casings had taken their toll on them. The sun burned scorching hot in the dessert, and the stopped for a moment to drink some water in the blazing heat and get their bearings. The leaned against a burned out hummvee, blown apart form a war no one could win and no one started.

"Ok, somehow we discovered an impossible temple, with artifacts from all spans of time in it, in an area of a heavily wartorn country that no one is supposed to be able to access, and that no one is supposed to be able to find." Baird recapped. "How the hell did we find it?"

"Were librarians." Cassandra smiled proudly.

"Yeah but something's not right. Theres no way we found it, AND Norton found it too." Eve reasoned. "Its supposed to be UNFINDABLE. That's what Flynn said right. That people had been searching for it for centuries? Then why did it have all those weird markings in it and how did it have the rarest stones on earth in it?"

"Maybe its not as hard to find as we think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if more than one group of people found it, its obviously not lost anymore right? I mean we DO live in an age of constant discovery and technology has made it so we can see things from space satellites now."

Eve considered this. "Yeah but it still doesn't explain how all those different cultural artifacts ended up in one place."

Cassandra closed her eyes. "If we were outside Minya, that would mean we were 28.11°N 30.11°E and Minya is roughly around 12,463 sq miles that means if we triangle our location, we can find the temple and see where they have Flynn. If hes still alive."

Eve gave her a look.

"I mean, of course he is. Still Alive. Somehow." Cassandra trailed off shaking her head.

Suddenly Eve stopped short and instantly grabbed Cassandra and dropped to the ground. "Hit the deck!" She covered Cassandra and bullets flew over head.

Dozens of people screamed overhead in a dozen tongues and several people fell to the ground with gun shots to the head. Baird held Cassandra down as an explosion went off near them.

"We have to find cover or were dead! " Baird yelled. "Come on."

They leapt behind the other side of the Hummvee as bullets thudded against the metal doors behind them.

Just as suddenly as it started it stopped and everything went to a screeching silence. Baird lifted her head cautiously over the blown out window to get a better view.

"I see more hostiles. We have to get out of here."

She heard a man scream something and another explosion went off to the south. Baird motioned for Cassandra to follow as they snaked their way to the nearest safe spot. The sound was deafing and Baird looked in front of her to see a pair dusty boots. She looked up in dread only to find to her amazement to who it was.

"Harris!" She yelped "Holy crap am I glad to see you!"

"Ma'am!" Matthew Harris saluted her and motioned for her to get into the transport he had. Harris's strong bearded jaw and handsome features made Cassandra blush as they got into the transport to evade more fire.

"How the hell did you find us?" Baird asked astounded

"We were patrolling the area, and spotted you." He said pausing to gaze at her and then smiling wide. "I was told you were decommissioned, good to see you're still active." He grinned with a knowing wink at her. "Its been a long time. Im glad youre okay."

"Well… Ive been… uh… reassigned. To a specialized unit." She said evading. "This is one of my associates, Cassandra Cillian."

He nodded in greeting. "Civilian."

"Uh its Cillian actually." Cassandra muttered. He flicked his chin over to the others. "This is Brown, Harding and Wolfe." He pronounced happily.

"Guys this is one of the toughest soldiers you'll ever meet. We did three tours together. Meet Coronel Eve Baird, NATO Commander, First Female Special Opps unit Commander, Four Star Intelligence clearance, and hard as a coffin nail."

The other men flicked their chins in greeting back, and nodded their hellos. All of them were heavily armed, with Kevlar vests, and serious fire power between them.

Then Baird noticed the logo on their Shoulders. "So youre a merc now?" She said with raised eyebrows. "Who do you guys work for?" She said carefully.

"Private sector. Were with a munitions company out of Cairo."

Baird shifted uncomfortably. "Uh…where were you boys heading?"

"That's classified." Wolfe grunted.

"Listen, Im looking for my friend. Maybe you've seen him." She showed a picture of Flynn and Harris looked at her sympathetically and shook his head.

"Sorry Ma'am.

"He was taken by a short little fat guy. I think he might be some kind of antiquities dealer or something…" Cassandra chimed in. "He…" She looked at the logos on their shoulders and became as uncomfortable as Baird had. "Uh…we think he may have our friend."

"Youre part of Bannon Corp." She breathed. "There one of the most heavily funded black market dealers in history. They find terrorists groups all over the world…" She looked up frightened at Baird.

"Look, we can drop you off outside the LZ, but I cant tell you anything else." Harris said reluctantly.

"So you've switched sides is that it? Working for the bad guys?" Baird said indignant.

Harris shook his head. "Theres no such things as good guys around here Coronel and you know that. The only thing we can do it is survive." He said with a growl she hadn'tever heard his voice.

"Harris…listen I know you, you're really willing to throw in your lot? … With the guys who put guns in the hands of children?"

"We don't do anything differently than what you and I did." He spat back.

"That was different." Eve bristled

"Why because we had flags on our arms instead of logos? Because we were 'ordered' to because we were making a difference? Making our country proud?" Harris eyed her.

He snorted. "Never thought youd go soft."

"Never thought you be one of the bad guys." She returned with equal loathing

"The only thing we can count on here, is blood, disease and death. Why not get something out of it?"

Baird tried to soften him. "Harris this isn't like you. I knew you when you wanted to save the world from guys like this…"

"You think you can save the world? Go ahead and try." He gave her a look of hatred and distain, shed never seen before. "But you cant do it with out guys like us as you put it."

There was something severely wrong with him. The other soldiers were dead eyed. They didn't blink, and they didn't hesitate to pull their weapons out.

"Shes seen too much." Brown muttered.

"They must be cleansed." Wolfe grunted as he had his weapon trained on her.

"You must unsee what you have seen." Harris stood there with a locked and loaded weapon pointed straight at her.

"Harris what are doing?"

"Therye under a spell or something…" Cassandra yelped "What do we do?"

"Jump!"


	5. Chapter 5

Baird grabbed Cassandra and leapt from the back of the moving truck as it sped off.

It slammed on the breaks, and all four men got out.

"Come here." Baird and Cassandra crouched behind a side of what used to be a school, but was now rubble and debris. Beside them was an old piece of burlap flapping in the hot breeze.

"We have to get out of here. Were sitting ducks." Baird tried to think fast but nothing was coming to her.

"I think I have an idea! " Cassandra whispered. "Here hold this." She grabbed the burlap and swept it over them concealing them effectively camouflaging them.

They held their breath as the pairs of boots stepped beside them, and paused and then moved on.

"They have to be somewhere! Find them!"

"We cannot let them see!"

As soon as the coast was clear, Cassandra revealed them and they both let out an audible sigh of relief.

Baird looked to Cassandra. "Not bad Librarian. That was quick thinking. Howd you know how to do that!?"

"Oh … the Lord of the Rings movies." Cassandra smiled bashfully. "Worked for Frodo."

Baird helped her up. "What gotta find Flynn. These guys are bad news when theyre not being possessed or whatever crazy crap is happening."

"Look! Theres the temple!" Cassandra pointed to a large bizarrely shaped structure on the other side of the ridge.

Surrounding it we armed mercs like the ones theyd just run into, along with locals, peasants and dozens of what looked to be scholars and archeologists.

"Why are they just walking past it?"

"Im not sure…its like they cant even see it." Cassandra answered.

"Come on lets find Flynn and get the hell outta here!"

They miraculously were able to creep in front of all those people undetected.

"Did you use a spell to hide us?"

"No…kinda wish I had though…"

"This is weird. Even for us." She put her hand in front of a man who was clearly looking down at a book but somehow couldn't see her. Several others walked past them, as if they weren't there. All were clearing looking for something.

"Come on, the entrance to the temple is through here."

As they entered the temple, they saw even more strange symbols on the walls.

"Look the jewels are missing." Cassandra pointed.

She whipped her phone out. "Jones…Jones are you there?" She whispered.

"Yeah Im here…"

"Did you take the jewels out this temple?"

"Theyre the most impossibly rare jewels in existence what do you think?." He said indignantly.

"Well we need them to find out way through here!" Baird said through gritted frustrated teeth.

"Oh oh yeah…no worries Mate. I know exactly where each one goes. " Jones was always laid back and easy going even in times of crisis. Baird smiled fondly. She often forgot how resourceful Jones was. He didn't boast that he had a didactic memory, but it did come in handy in his line of work

" You want to move through the south chamber and then take a right at the fork. Next to that, youll see a wall full of those odd markings Stone was on about…and –"

"Those aren't strange symbols! They're part of a secret society!" Stone chimed in behind Jones. Stone looked extremely worried. "That symbol…the one that looked out of place there? Its everywhere! I think there part of the society of the blind eye!" Stone exclaimed.

"You gotta find Flynn and get outta there! They're mercenaries who run everything from drugs to guns and everything in between! These guys are bought and sold through governments!"

"I know. We ran into a couple of them." Baird murmured.

"We have no idea where Flynn is. How do we find him?"

Baird flipped the phone around so Stone could see the symbols.

"There! Theres an antechamber! Hell be though there!"

As they turned the corner, they found a large chamber where an unconscious Flynn lay.

"Flynn! " Baird kneeled down and tried to revive him, but he was out cold, and beat up bad.

"He needs medical attention." Cassandra looked closely at him. "We have to get him out of here, hes easily got blood loss and at least three bruised ribs." She looked up at Baird. "How do we get past all those people?"

"Stone…Jones…we need to figure out a way out without a door…any ideas?" Baird said into the phone

"You will need to….." Jones said and a horrible empty battery icon flashed on the screen. The screen went black. "Jones? Jones?!" Baird slapped the ground in frustration. "Phones dead."

Flynn began to stir.

"Ugh…." He groaned. One of his eyes was puffy and red, the other opened squinting. There was a large cut across his face.

"Flynn! Don't worry were going to get you outta here." Baird held him. "Its going to be alright."

"You have to see … blind…" He murmured.

"See Blind? What the hell does that mean? Flynn?" Baird shook her head.

He pointed to the opening from whence they came in. Baird and Cassandra looked at each other and then at Flynn.

Cassandra crept to where he pointed carefully. All over the walls were more strange symbols.

"Stone said these were part of some kind of Society…" Cassandra muttered to herself. She stared at the symbols looking for patterns and logic, but none came. The rock on the wall was odd texture on it. She grazed her hand over it and it felt distinctly different from the other walls which had older smoother stones.

"This feels…weird. It feels like a different kind of rock…like … I don't know maybe volcanic or …" Casandra closed her eyes. Her hands moved silently over the rock, and the symbols appeared in her head as clear as day.

Her eyes snapped open. "See blind! " Cassandra whipped around. "That's what he meant."

Baird stared at her. "What what does that mean?"

"Its braille." The walls are written in it. Its not modern braille like we use today , but its certainly meant for some kind of ancient blind culture!" She said excitedly. "This is amazing!"

"Society of the Blind Eye." It dawned on Baird what Jones was on to. "That's why the jewels were stick in the walls for navigation. The stars never move, so they put braille on the walls to help people navigate through the temple! In this case - they were jewels"

Baird and Cassandra sat in silence and awe of the new discovery completely forgetting about Flynn. When he began to groan a bit, Baird snapped into attention and focused. "Can you walk? We gotta get outta here" Flynn got to his feet and Baird held him upright. Through his battered face he smiled at her. "Found me."

She smiled back at him. "Its my job remember?" She pulled his arm over her shoulder to keep him steady.

Cassandra joined her on Flynn's other side. "I think its this way."

The three of them made their way out of the chamber slowly.

"Wait…wheres the exit chamber? It was right here." Cassandra whirled around.

"There are no doors anywhere! Where are we?" Eve said confused. "We came in from…" She looked about and they we in a room with no doors.

Flynn lifted his head, and staggered to the wall. "Blind." He uttered.

The two women looked at each other and conceded. They both closed their eyes and felt the walls. Somehow these walls felt different, they weren't the stubby rocks shed felt before, they were a different texture, not smooth, but not rough either.

To her amazement, Cassandra had felt not only a wall but a door. She opened her eyes and there in front of them was a shiny green painted door with the same symbol they had seen on the walls of the antechamber.

"What the?" Eve still had to hold Flynn steady. He looked up at the door and shook his head instantly afraid of it. "Oh…No No No!" He cried out. "Go back…they see us!"

Eve held him easily. "Hold it - Who are these guys? What are they after?"

The strain and exertion had gotten the better of him, and Flynn began to falter. "Flynn…" Eve tried to hold him upright but it was difficult.

Cassandra went to help but in an instant they were gone. She looked about and couldn't for the life of her see where they went. She found herself back in the room with no doors or windows, yet more of the odd symbols. She couldn't see a thing, even with her eyes open.

She tried closing her eyes again but this time nothing was there. Just blackness. An eerie voice whispered in her ear. _"You must unsee._ " It was a deep evil voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She had no idea where that voice came from or where she was. Completely lost we simply wandered against the walls feeling for clues. It was cold in this room wherever she was. She felt someone take her by the shoulders and then felt the heat of the sun on her face. She was back outside in the hot sun of the Egyptian dessert. She looked behind her and only saw a bunch of people as bewildered and seemingly lost as she was. She shook her head. She couldn't think of where she was.

"Excuse me Miss?" A dark hair gentlemen came up to as lost as she.

"Could you tell me how to get back to Cairo? I seem to be lost."

"Cairo?" Cassandra looked around and wondered how on earth shed gotten outside.


	6. Chapter 6

"How do we get out of here?" Eve asked

"I dknow." Flynn wheezed. "I cant see any way out."

"Can you translate these glyphs? Theres gotta be some way out"

Flynn looked about the walls. "There all jumbled, these are from before Christ, these are Eighteenth century." He shook his head. "It's a little hard to focus right now…" He coughed up blood. "Whoa…that's not good." He mumbled

Eve held him at ease. "We have to get you to a doctor." She said getting more worried by the minute.

"Yeah…kinda makes me miss getting stabbed by Cal." He grunted in pain as he chuckled.

"Wait – theres Cassandra!" Eve pointed.

On the far side of the wall, she could see Cassandra feeling her way as if in the dark. Flynn leaned on the wall for support. Eve waived to her, but Cassandra was totally lost. Eve stood right in front of her and reach out to grab her arm. But the minute she did Cassandra wandered out of the room and disappeared.

"Oh man this is bad." She grumbled. "This is so bad." Eve tried to assess.

"Ok first priority. Getting you some help."

"Cassie can handle herself." Eve bit her lip. "I hope."

Eve held Flynn up. "OK we go out the same we got in." Eve gave Flynn a brave face. "Come on lets get you home."

As they made their way through the twists and turns, they found themselves in a large stone room with what appeared to be a henge. The monolithic stones were enormous and placed strangely as If at random.

Even though it hurt like hell, Flynns jaw dropped. "A henge in a temple built into a cave that no one is supposed to be abel to find?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Youre loving this aren't you?" Eve folded her arms as Flynn hobbled about the hednge in complete awestruck geekdom.

Flynn smiled behind him and nodded jovially. This was his dream come true a puzzle inside a maze inside another puzzle.

He couldn't lift his shoulder but he motioned above them at the large diptych of a minotaur in hell. The Minotaur, appears briefly in Dante's _Inferno_ where Dante and his guide Virgil find themselves picking their way among boulders dislodged on the slope and preparing to enter into the Seventh Circle of Hell Dante and Virgil encounter the beast first among the "men of blood": those damned for their violent natures. Some commentators believe that Dante, in a reversal of classical tradition, bestowed the beast with a man's head upon a bull's body, though this representation had already appeared in the Middle Ages." Flynn's encyclopedic knowledge transcendenced even his extreme pain.

"You think were in hell?" Eve asked incredulously

"Man…I hope not…. I …Eve?" Flynn looked about and found he was in the room with a bright green door. "Oh crap crap crap. Wincing in pain, he tried to find a place to hide, but there was nothing to hide behind or in, for the chamber was simply round and came to two points in the corners. Everything went black and he couldn't see anything.

"Eve?" He called out. But he heard no sound. Then an evil sound came from behind him. "I told you I had patience Carsen."

"Now where is it?" He whispered behind Flynn's ear making his skin crawl. "Ill never tell.I don't care what you do to me."

Norton stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh its not what Im going to do to you. But to her." Norton pointed Flynn to look at Eve who, like Cassandra was feeling the walls in what appeared to be a perfectly well lit room, but she groped about as if she were in pitch blackness.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO! Eve!" He called out to her but she couldn't neither see nor hear him.

"Norton I swear to God if you touch her Ill…" Still in his weakened state he struggled against whatever invisible bounds were holding him back.

"Youll do nothing. Flynn Carsen." Norton placed his icy hand in Flynn's shoulder and whispered in Flynn's ear. "You must unsee."

Instantly Flynn found himself out in the hot sun with no idea where he was.

"Sir...?"

Flynn spun around still dizzy and in extreme pain. "What?"

"Could you help me? I seem to be lost…" Flynn looked at the man and staggered back. There in front of him was an old man in a smart tweed jacket. He had bushy grey hair and a large pile of papers in his hands. But when Flynn looked at him he gasped audibly for the man had no pupil in his eyes. Just an startling white spot where his eye used to be. Recoiling, but Flynn noticed the man. "Wait - I know you...where do I...you're Dr William Wanamaker! Ive read your work... youre ... what are you doing here?" He coughed. His head was still a little fuzzy.

"Well, I was looking for something but I cant recall what...Im not even sure how I got here or where I am."

Flynn peered closer and waived his hand in front of the mans face. "Can...Can you see me?"

"Yes." He replied "It looks as though you've been given quite a working over. I do hope the guy is worse off eh.." The old man chuckled.

Baffeled, Flynn shook his head. "This docent make sense. You have no retina."

'Flynn!" Cassandra bound up to him in the blinding sun. "Oh thank goodness! We gotta get outta here!"

"What about Eve?" Flynn barked. "I cant just leave her here!"

"Flynn we have to get back to the library! This is serious!"

"Baird is a guardian, she'll be fine!"

"I cant leave her!" Flynn began to waiver.

"I know." Cassandra said solemnly. "And were gunna get her back. I promise. But Flynn you have to listen me!" The emphasis and one in Cassandras voice made Flynn stop and try to focus. "Ezekiel and Stone! You have to see what they've discovered! It's the only way we can save her"

"What is it?"

She held up her phone.

On it was the same symbol they'd seen all day. It was a round icon with points at both ends and a slash through it.

It was the symbol for the Society of the Blind Eye.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr William Wanamaker shuffled about looked as puzzled as everyone else surrounding them. Flynn started at the symbol and swallowed hard knowing full well how dangerous this organization was.

"Im sorry but I don't understand…theres nothing there…" Wannamaker said flummoxed.

Cassandra looked at the Dr. and her eyebrows popped up. "Whoa!" She looked at Flynn. "Do you have your eyes?" She peered at him closely, trying to open his swollen right eye.

"Ouw Geez! Watch it!" Flynn whimpered in pain.

"Ok youre ok…am I …do I?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

Flynn rubbed his other eye and glanced at her. "Yeah yer fine." He turned away, looking to the horizon, but then he realized something.

"You! You cant see this?! You don't see this symbol on her phone!" He held the phone up to Wannamakers face.

"No Im sorry all I see is a blank grey screen."

"Amazing." He ran his hand over his jaw in thought. "They've used some kind of vision depletion spell, so as hide their goings on." He muttered in thought. "Ingenious really."

"Cassandra looked at Flynn. "What are we going to do? How are we going to find Baird?"

"Whos Baird?" Flynn said looking over his shoulder.

"Baird! You're – Our guardian!" Cassandra barked at looked at him weirdly. "You were just freaking out that youd left her!"

"Left her who where now?"

"In the…wait…where were we?" Cassandra began to feel dizzy. "We were just looking for … something…I just cant remember what…"

Flynn looked over his should er again. "Yeah…we were …searching …."

Cassandra shook her head and looked around. "Well its gotta be here somewhere…"

Dr Wannamaker was suddenly gone.

"Wait… wasn't there a … man here?" She asked quizzically. She turned around only to find Flynn wandering about in a confused daze.

"Hey! Uh…umm…she couldn't for the life of her remember his name…uh… hey! You!"

She trotted over to him, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Hey mister!" When she touched his jacket, she looked down at her hand, and it had a phone in it. She couldn't remember who she needed to call. The screen was blank, and she couldn't remember how to use it. She shook it, and whacked the side. Cocking her head to the side, she knew she was supposed to know how to use it. Suddenly it lit up.

Ezekiel's face popped up in a video chat. "Cassy! Where are you guys! Did you find Flynn?"

Cassandra stared at the screen completely confused. "Who?" She asked when she saw some sort of Asian Australian man on the screen.

"Looks like were too late Stone." Ezekiel sighed heavily. Cassandra recognized the face, but she couldn't place where she knew him from. "Do…Do I know you?"

Jacob's face popped in "Yes. You do. OK, let me try this." There was a great deal of shuffling of the screen. Until all she could see was the other "OK Listen to me." Stone spoke slowly. "You're name is Cassandra Cillian and you're a librarian. This man sitting next to me is Ezekiel Jones, and my name is Jake Stone. We're you're friends.". There was a pause.

"Cassandra?" She asked. "You've been hypnotized or something from the Society of the Blind Eye!"

Cassandra blinked heavily when sand blew in her eye. She dropped the phone when she went to rub it and her memories came flooding back.

Her eyes went wide when she realized the consequence of the current circumstances.

"Cassandra?! Can you hear me?"

She whipped around and grabbed the phone. "Stone!" She exclaimed "Is that you!?"

"Yeah…hey! Are you alright! Wheres Fylnn?"

Cassandra turned around and grabbed Flynn who was shuffling about in circles as confused as ever.

She shook him and placed the phone in his palm. "Flynn!" Stone said relieved.

"Boy they sure gave you a lickin' didn't they?" Stone said. "Listen…OK…Youre name is Flynn Carsen and youre a librarian." He began.

Flynn smiled vacant. "Why Hello."

"Its not working hes not snapping out of it." Cassandra shook her head. "Why is it working?"

"Flynn…listen youre being hypnotized." Stone began.

"Whats that?" Flynn asked still smiling like an idiot.

Cassandra recounted her experience, and after a moment looked down. "Sand!" She bent down and threw the sand in his eye

"OW! Hey! That's my one good eye! ….You…" Rubbing it hard, Flynn's stopped instantly with his mouth open. He looked at Cassandra. "I remember." He said out of breath. "He looked at the phone. "Stone!"

Stone grinned. "Hey brother. Welcome back." Flynn had a panicked look on his face.

"Stone. You have to shut down the library! Shut everything every door every window! Get to the annex! Jones! I need omega level protocols! Jenkins I need full lockdown! No one in or out!Do you understand!?"

"You wont be able to get back. Even through the side door!"

"Sir…that means…." Jenkins began

"Just do it!" He barked

"How will you get back.?" Stone asked

"Don't worry about us! Protect the library at all costs!" He growled and hung up. He grabbed Cassandra by the wrist. "Whatever you do…Don't. Let. Go."

Cassandra looked up at him. "Flynn…" Cassandra had only heard that agitated tone in his voice when they were in serious danger.

He nodded in understanding. "I know...Come on."

The two of them ran as hard as they could through the destroyed buildings and rubble. As soon as they were far enough away as Flynn thought safe he finally let Cassandras sweaty wrist go.

They both crouched behind a large concrete warehouse wall. Flynn's heart pounded in his head hard and he doubled over clutching his side in agony.

"The brain has a gate mechanism for pain. You were able to run fast because of your biological instinct to survive, but since were stopped your pain sensory nerves have activated themselves again." Cassandra rattled.

"Yeah …. I got that…."He said in long suffering.

"We have to get you to a hospital."

"No…Im okay…we have to keep moving."

"Maybe we can find an a American Consulate to give us protection or something."

Flynn looked up squinting in the scorching sun. "Based on the suns location Id say were about 500 kilometers West of anything resembling a city." He weezed.

Cassandra gave him a look. "OK…youre clearly concussed. Look over there." She pointed with an air of superiority

Flynn lifted his sweaty face over his shoulder, a small sand worn sign pointed to the East .

 **30 KM** **Giza Governorate -**

"Pshh….I am not concussed. I ..." He said with smoldering arrogance as his eyes rolled in the back of head and he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

Eve was nothing if resourceful. Shed awoken to find herself in a white glass room. She wasn't bound, but she knew she wasn't to leave. She had been a guardian long enough to know a cage when she saw one.

There were no glyphs or runes, or markings of any kind here. As she looked, she also noticed there were no windows and she couldn't see a seam for a door anywhere.

She looked around at the walls, pausing after a moment, cocking her head and cricking her neck. With one swirling kick to the wall it shattered, and the elderly man on the other side gasped in surprise.

"But but but how…?" The man, dressed in a simple linen cloak backed away in astonished fear.

"I know an interrogation room when I see one." All around the room were screens filing people all over the world. A cache of weapons hung on the wall, as well as a large server.

Eve grabbed the man by the lapels, knocking his hood off. "So lets start interrogating. Where are my librarians?" She growled through clenched teeth. She let go when she saw the man had no pupils. "Yo- Youre blind?"

The man cowered. "No not blind, I have been unseen." He bowed his head solemn, as he placed his hand over his eyes. Baird tired to think fast, of how to handle the situation. "Uh…I not sure what the rules are here…" She said. "Is it wrong for me to hit a blind guy? Or is it worse than I think you're handicapped?" She debated to herself for a moment. She noticed a shiny bejeweled dagger handing from his worn leather belt.

"You are the Koruyucu of the Great Library of Knowledge" He said evenly in amazement.

Finally she grabbed and lifted his dagger from his belt, and in one sweeping motion had it to his neck "Ok talk! How do you know about the Library?!" She pressed aggressively.

The man lowered to his knee. "I mean you no harm."

When she was sure there was no threat with this man, she lowered the dagger. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kassim Hazzad. I am but a simple Page turner." He said humbly

"What are you doing here?"  
"We are part of an ancient order to protect all knowledge." He said with a bow of his head. "But to be in the presence of its Koruyucu…"

"You guys aren't going to sacrifice me to a sun God or anything are you?" He gazed up at her in adoration. "You are the Guardian of knowledge." He said with awe.

Eve raised an incredulous eyebrow. "So?"

"For a centuries we have searched for the Koruyucu. The keeper of all knowledge. The most powerful being in existence."

"Uh…what?" She said bewildered

"The knowledge you hold is the key to all power" He said in awe of her. "My master will be here shortly to bestow upon you for whence you have come."

"Ok-kay." She said slowly. "First I have some questions for you." She gave him a look. "Who are you?"

She looked around at the high tech monitoring equipment surrounding the walls were cameras, in dozens of screens. "How do you… see all this.. when you're…"

"I am not blind. We see. We see all, and we are unseen."

"Ahh..ok…so youre spies?"

"We are searching for knowledge." He said as if this was a normal way to live ones life.

Out of nowhere Norton appeared.

Eve started, and grabbed her chest. "Don't do that! You trying to give a heart attack?" Gathering herself, she strode toward him with the dagger. "Where are my librarians Norton?" She had the blade up to his jugular, but in an instant he was across the room.

Eve snorted out of frustration. "Oh - That's getting old real quick. My librarians Norton! Where are they? what have you don't with them?"

Norton narrowed his eyes and smiled a thin lipped snake-like smile. "Mr. Carsen is no longer here." He said simply.

"Where is he?" She growled

"He has been unseen."

Eve paused. "What does that mean? What did you do to him?"

Nortons face was unreadable, but after a moment, the scar across his eye began to glow bright green.

Eve started to back away fearfully, realizing she might have bit off more than she could chew. She looked about the room, and thinking fast grabbed an automatic weapon from the wall and began spraying bullets at the server and the screens.

"NOO!' Norton screamed and lunged towards her. Eve had her gun trained on him.

"Try it.." Eve's eyes flared. "Now tell me where my Librarians are or Ill…"

Norton's lip curled over his teeth. "You will soon see. Guardian."

"She must be cleansed." Norton muttered to Kassim.

Kassim nodded dutifully. "Yes Master."

Invisible bonds caused Eve to be quite incapacitated. Her gun dropped to the ground, and she could no longer move from where she stood. She tried to fight the invisible binds but to no avil.

"Bring her to the chamber of light." And when Eve blinked again he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

He recognized familiar voices, but everything was dark.

"How long has he been out?" Said an Australian accent.

"A few Hours. Remarkable Ms. Cillian's quick thinking was able to get him to us."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I should think so. Mr. Carsen has a staggeringly thick head."

Flynn opened a bleary eye. "Ugh…." He put his hand to his head." He felt a large soft bandage on his where his head had been bleeding. Jenkins managed to heal his arm with a handy little potion he had on hand.

Flynn sat up and looked around.

Jenkins stood over him with a soft look of relief. "Sir." He said simply, give him a slight bow.

"Je-Jenkins…The ..library…"

"Not to worry sir." It is as you ordered, still locked down tight.

Flynn looked to Jones for conformation.

"Tight as I can possibly make it." He said proudly

"Wait were…in …an Auxiliary?" He asked slowly trying to put together events that occurred when he was unconscious together. "Huh…I cant believe that worked." He said in slight hesitation. "Clever Librarians." He muttered under his breath.

He was on a large cozy soft deep brown leather chez sofa. Flanked on Flynn's side were extremely tall book shelves, and across the room was a large portrait of a librarian from years past.

"Are you alright sir?"

Flynn nodded reluctantly. "Yeah…"

"Now do you want to tell us just what the hell is going on?" Stone said with an edge to his voice.

Flynn sighed heavily and sighed. "Ive been a librarian for 15 years. Ive traveled through time, Ive been all over the world. I thought I was one of the smartest people on the planet, but the whole time…the whole time I missed it. It was right in front of me and I missed it. Or I forgot about it or… I…I didn't see it." He said in hollow defeat.

"What? What did you miss?" Stone urged.

Flynn looked up at Stone. "That symbol." He pointed to a scroll that was on top of a pile of large texts they had been researching. "Is not just a glyph. Its not just a logo to a Black bag arms dealer." He said with more gravity in his voice. "Its the most ancient evil. The Society of the Blind Eye."

Stone rocked back on his heels. "I once read a story about them in a Persian text from around 546BC. The Shay of Persia describes an eye with a slash through it that steals minds." Stone shook his head. "I cant believe I just remembered that." He said slowly, and then looked at Flynn with a frown. "Ive seen every ancient iconography and glyph known to man but Ive never seen this symbol until yesterday day… what'do you..? "

"You have seen it. You've read about it- But you lost it. You forgot about it." Flynn said to a disgruntled Stone. "What do you mean?"

"The stories are peppered all throughout folklore; about an ancient secret society that covets knowledge. In every text of every civilization, there are two constant: a origin story and this symbol."

On the desk across from them were stacks of open books, files, and piles of images. Beside this to the left was a small science set complete with a Bunsen burner ,several flasks of varying sizes and shapes, and several chemistry apperarti. On a large pile of notes, maps and scrolls was a digital photo of Norton. Flynn pointed to the digital photograph that Jones had managed to unearth.

"Octavius Wilhelm Norton, is the head of one of the most highly funded and secretive terrorist organizations in the world. At least he was when I knew him…" He paced as he explained, it help his mind clear itself, as he fought back the urge to throw up. "Somehow hes been able to operate in plain sight right under my nose this whole time." Flynn said with a grudge in his throat. "Now, why is it you guys nor anyone else has ever heard of him before now?" Flynn held up the symbol. "This symbol, this … evil…" Flynn paused noticing his mouth was still bleeding. "Hmm …" He continued on as if hed noticed a loose thread on his shirt.

"There's ways to operate in secrecy mate." Jones said skeptically "I did it for years."

Flynn shook his head. "Ah…but people still knew you - even if in name only…" He said with a finger up. "You ever see someone in the street and cant remember where you've seen them before? Ever had the strangest deva vu? You know the feeling when you get when you're are trying to remember the name of something and its on the tip of your tongue?" Flynn pointed to the symbol.

"Wait… you're saying this … Society just makes people forgetful?" Jones snorted. "Ooohh some evil. Its called Ginko Balboa mate."

"You think this is funny?!" Flynn narrowed his eyes.

"No I just…"

"All there needs for evil to exist is for good men to do nothing." Flynn quoted with force in his voice.

"Yeah that's all well and good … except there's too much. Most people don't even want to think about the kind of evil that's in the world, because well, it keeps them happy and sane. It's the same reason people just walk past the homeless. Cant save everybody mate." Jones said grimly.

Stone sighed sadly. "You're not wrong. Most people don't even have the slightest inkling of the kind of abject poverty there is in the world. Sometimes its just too much for people to handle."

Jenkins flipped through a large leather bound text, which looked extremely old.

Stone stared and it looked like his brain broke in half. "That's the original book of Genesis." He said evenly trying to hold himself together.

Jenkins nodded shortly. "Recovered from the temple of Solomon a few years back."

Flynn winked at Stone. "You're welcome."

"As Mr Carsen has suggested, not all evil is a huge monster. Complacency is a kind of evil itself."

"If I know anything - its that humanity is inherently evil. Greed, anger, mistrust, violence, misery …its all part of the human condition." Jones with certainty.

Flynn spun to face Jones. "But we didn't start out that way."

Jenkins found the page he was looking for. "Ahh…here we are." He placed his finger and read aloud;

ውየውም እባቡን ክፉ ነው. በእርሱም ላይ (በአጠገቡ) ከቅጣቱ እጆቻችሁ ከያዟቸው (ወንዶች) የሚመሩ ኾነው ይጥላሉ. እርሱም በትክክል ይሠራል. እነርሱን ለማጥፋት ምንም አልሰገዱም. ሰው ወደ እባቡ ለመመገብ መረጠ እና ከፍጥረት ውስጥ የሚገኙ ፍጥረታትን ሁሉ ከዛፉ ላይ ሲመገቡ የሰጧቸው ዕውቀት ጠበቁ. ምክንያቱም ሰው እግዚአብሔርን አልሰማም, እግዚአብሔር ከገነትም አባረራቸው. አረሙም በሆድአቸው በክፋትና በምድር ላይ ክፉ ነገርን ለመራመድ የተረገመ ነው _._

"

 _'…_ _And man understood the snake to be evil. And GOD said feed not this evil from the tree of knowledge for it will become powerful and consume you. But man did nothing to subdue it. Man chose to feed unto the snake and it grew strong with knowledge they gave it as they fed it fruits of all creation from the tree. For Man did not heed GOD and GOD cast them out of the Garden. And soeth man is cursed to walk the earth with evil in their bellies, and forever starving for his affections.'_

 _"_

"Hold it – You're telling me that the creationists were right?!… That evolution isn't real?!"

"Of course its real. But the Sunday school story you've heard all you're life is what isn't real. It wasn't Adam and Eve who stole the fruit of knowledge, its that they were told to guard it and they _chose_ not to - GOD," He put his fingers in quotes " _IS evolution_! Its creation! it is all matter - its the Force! - its Everything…" Flynn said waiving his arms around and wincing when he realized he hadn't healed up just yet.

"But as evil grows so too does human misery, because they are bound for eternity." Jenkins added sadly.

"The society literally blinds people to the truth about them, allowing them to operate in the worst sorts of activities allowing evil to thrive."

"But How?!" Jones asked perplexed

"The images we see are made up of light reflected from the objects we look at. This light enters the eye through the cornea, which acts like a window at the front of the eye. The amount of light entering the eye is controlled by the pupil, which is surrounded by the iris – the colored part of the eye. The retina is a complex part of the eye, turning light into signals about images that the brain can understand." Flynn said in one breath. "Somehow they've managed to figure out a way to remove the light reflected, so they they appear to not be there anywhere, and then emit forms of light so that we see things that aren't there." He said searching the tall book shelves. "Aha!" Flynn grabbed the text he was looking for and plopped it on top of a nearby table that had science equipment on it.

"There's a legend that in the fifteenth century, that ships appeared on the horizon in front of a tribe of Natives and they feared the settlers as demons because they had never seen the ships before. The ships seemed as if they appeared out of nowhere, but in reality, it was the Native's minds literary failing to process the knowledge they were given." Flynn said dramatically. "Dr Wannamaker is one of the researchers who studied areas of the brain's functionality and its ability to process information in the form of memory."

"That doctor you said you knew? He saw the temple, but they erased it form his memory somehow." Cassandra said dawning. "When I there, I felt blind too. I couldn't place the kind of Stone it was at first. The walls are made of sort of braille. The Society – the original society must have been blind – actually blind, and found some way to operate despite it." She said. "So how are they doing this? I mean…there has to be a source of their power…something that causes the memory loss…" Cassandra reasoned. "Because its almost like a cloaking spell…or a invisibility charm or …"

"Nope it's none of those things its the sand." He pulled a tiny grain off his dirty ripped linen jacket and held it up.

"But when we were outside, the sand made us remember again…what are you –"

Then she blinked and her mind ratcheted into high gear. She began muttering to herself dozens of equations and thermos every few moments closing her eyes and popping them back open again.

" Two hundred and fifty-four nonillion, five hundred and fifty-six octillion, two hundred and thirty-four septillion, five hundred and sixty-nine sextillion, nine hundred and twelve quintillion, seven hundred and sixty-three quadrillion, nine hundred and fifty-seven trillion, four hundred and two billion, one hundred and fifty-six million, seven hundred and eighty-six thousand and two hundred zicrons of sand on the surface of the earth." She said breathless.

"Nonillion? Its that a thing?" Jones looked at Stone who shrugged. "If she says it is…"

"The wonderful thing about a zircon is that it's very stable." Flynn said placing the crystal under a microscope on one the desks. "Once a crystal forms, it can last for billions of years. Also, when zircons form, they happily incorporate radioactive uranium atoms into their structure. Uranium atoms easily take the place of zirconium atoms in the crystal, and so traces of uranium are quickly locked into place. However, when they are forming, zircons reject lead atoms. Lead atoms don't fit into the crystal structure, so they are excluded from the matrix. As a result, newly formed zircons contain no lead at all. But then, over time, uranium atoms decay, radioactively turning into lead atoms, allowing us to measure the age of a zircon crystal." Flynn performed a complicated chemical reaction with a bunsen burner with the small chemistry set that was set up in the corner. "Therefore the more lead the crystal contains, the older it must be." He held up a test tube spinning it and shaking his head. "Zircon crystals containing uranium are wonderful clocks, because they contain two different types of uranium that decay into two different types of lead at two different rates. As a result, zircon crystals really contain two different clocks, which can be used to double-check each other." He said happily "Uranium-238 slowly decays into lead-206, at a rate that will turn half of the uranium into lead in exactly 4.47 billion years. At the same time uranium-235 decays into lead-207 at a faster rate, which will turn half of that uranium into lead in 704 million years."

Jones shrugged. "So what does any of that have to do with why your memories were wiped?

"Not wiped…" Flynn said "Lost."

Stone snapped his fingers. "The unfindable temple. The impossible iconography - from all over the centuries and civilizations…" He said "People must be discovering the temple all the time, and having their minds wiped when the Society finds them." Stone reasoned

"Precisely Mr. Stone."

"And we began to remember because –" He said dashing about for something. "One - Were Librarians." Flynn shook his jacket pockets which were full of sand out into a small metal bowl and placed the bowl on a bunsen burner. He poured out the lead on to the table. "Weve been imbued with the Library's magic, allowing us to work just outside the realm of reality, Two – we know more than most." The lead turned bright green in a chemical reaction that Flynn had just preformed. When it behaved as he wanted, he nodded his head in extreme satisfaction. "For you – its because of your Synesthesia, and your brain recalls memories differently than most." Flynn explained. "For me, it was because Ive seen the Eye"

Jenkins nodded at what he meant and went to the card catalog on the far side of the wall.

"The symbol you mean?"

"Nope – Ive also held the staff."

"What staff."

"The eye and the staff of Zarathutra." Flynn said looking at Jenkins. "You're sure they're locked down?"

"Myself and Mr. Jones took ever security measure we could think of." Ezeielk nodded proudly. "Theres no way anyone is getting at that Library mate."

Stone gave them a look. "You're telling us that the Glass eye of Zarathustra is made from the same grains of sand as the unfindable temple of Sekhmet?!"

"Nietzsche wrote _'Thus spoke Zarathustra' in_ 1885\. He suggests that Zarathustra was the first to consider the fight of good and evil the very wheel in the machinery of things: the transposition of morality into the metaphysical realm, as a force, cause, and end in itself. He said that morality; and consequently, knowledge of it that - he must also be the first to recognize it. His doctrine, and his alone, posits truthfulness as the highest virtue; this means the opposite of the cowardice of the "idealist" who flees from reality." Stone said with his brow furrowed in thought.

 _'_ _The self-overcoming of morality, out of truthfulness; the self-overcoming of the moralist, into his opposite that is what the name of Zarathustra means in my mouth.'_

"So … you speak the truth of the Society and you begin to 'see' again?"

"Its said that Nietzsche came up with the idea while he was walking in Switzerland through the woods along the lake of Silvaplana and he was inspired by the sight of a gigantic, towering, pyramidal rock." Flynn said with meaning.

"Ill betchya anything that rock is made from the same stone as the temple." Stone ran his hand over his unshaven jaw. "You think they're after the eye and the staff?" Flynn nodded.

"So that's why you wanted us to lock everything down."

"Cassandra - Do you remember when you became blinded?"

"When I was in that room...with the green door" Cassandra said not sure if that was real or not.

"And Eve and I saw a henge…A minotaur tryptic…" Flynn muttered _"_ _So long as hope has anything of green."_ He quoted _._

"Its the Green Knight. " Jenkins blurted with a breath of fear in his voice. Flynn looked over at him.

"Jenkins…" He said slowly. "Do you know what were dealing with here?"

The Green Knight was a judge and tester of all knights." Jenkins said "We was greatly mysterious, and he was very powerful. Ill never forget his green skin and his cruel ways. When he trained knights, he would have them beaten and tortured. He was also –" Jenkins stopped fear and regret flooding him. "He..he made us all forget … that …" Tears welled in Jenkins eyes. "Merlin fought him by my side, with the most terrible magic, but we lost him in the fight and we never saw him again…he was – Oh My God!" He breathed. "He was obsessed with finding Caomhnóir na Leabharlainne."

"Whats that?" Jones asked

"Translates to the Guardian of the Library." Stone uttered gravely.

Flynn nodded curtly. "We have to find Eve. Norton is incredibly powerful now. There's no telling what hes going to do to her." There was a grit and anger in Flynns voice. The fear and worry on his face was clear.

Jones put a hand on his shoulder. "Well find her. But we need a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Several henchmen roughly forced Eve down a long corridor. "Where are you taking me?" She struggled against the seemingly invisible binds.  
"Please do not fight us, Guardian. We will not harm you if we can help it." One of the henchmen muttered.  
"How comforting." She grumbled.  
Eve took in all details she could. She noticed the smooth frosted glass walls. Low lights on the floor illuminated silhouettes on the other sides of the glass. As the passed, Eve could make out slightly brighter lights within the walls of the many rooms they passed. She guessed they too were monitor rooms. She had no idea what they wanted with her, but she knew how to gather intel. Her other thoughts rested on her librarians. These lunatics could be doing anything to them. Her chest clenched at the thought of failing them.  
She looked behind her, as the corridor faded into darkness over her shoulder. It was is it disappeared from existence as the walked. Dread flooded her as she thought of the worst possible situations she would find herself in.  
The came to a large green worn wooden door, with a large eye shaped lock on the front.  
"In here." One of the henchmen said.  
Inside was a dazzling bright room. She squinted at the brightness, and rubbed her eyes, surprised to find whatever bound her was no longer there. About to turn around to speak to her capturers, but Eve found she was quite alone.  
She tried to take in everything she could and gasped audibly as she found herself suspended in midair. She leapt back out of instinct, but found it was simply the floor and the walls that was glass, creating an optical illusion. Relieved she wouldn't fall to her doom, she walked carefully around searching for seams or any kind of fixture she could get a fix on, but there were none.  
'Come on, come on….think" She muttered to herself. Certain she was being watched somehow, she scanned the area for some kind of camera lens or screen, anything that would indicate a surface.  
Growing frustrated she ran her hand through her hair, and realized she had a hair tie. She swept it form her pony tail, and flicked it in the direction of what she thought would be a wall. When it fell to the floor dead, it had hit something. Eve slowly and with purpose moved her hand across the seemingly invisible surface. She smiled softly. Her training had served her in the past. "This is just like SDT from Special OPs" She muttered. "  
She breathed in slowly, trying to take in any sound. She could hear computer servers whirring, she could feel the vibrations - footsteps from booted heels, it suddenly felt cold, almost drafty. The floor no longer felt like glass, but stone. Old stone like cobblestones. She could hear a fire crackling. Her brow furrowed as she now heard the anguished cries of pain from the cruel snap of a whip being ripped over another's back. The indistinguishable small of blood flooded her nostrils, and she recoiled as she smelled … him.  
Her eyes snapped open, she discovered herself a dark room, lit with torches and a large long hewn wooden table. Eve's mouth opened in astonishment as it was some sort of ancient torture chamber. Carved deeply into the wood was the mark of the Blind Eye, and at the head of the table sat a large cruel hooded creature. Just visible below its hood was a gnarled cruel grimaced face, and twisted jaw. Its skin a deep tinge of green, and most frighteningly, it smiled at Eve,, through its jagged teeth.  
"Caomhnóir" It growled. Guardian.  
Eve had no idea what language it was speaking, but that didn't stop her from knowing this was a dangerous situation. She swallowed hard weighing her options.  
"Where are my librarians?"  
"Na Leabharlannaithe…" The creature seemed to understand her. She knew the creature was not to underestimated, Eve's eyes searched the right quickly for weapons. _The Librarian_  
"Tá tú ag iarraidh teacht orm?" It seemed to be amused. _You seek to harm me?_  
"My librarians! Where are they" She demanded.  
"Déanann siad cuardach duit. Déantar luacháil ort." It said with an intrigued cock of its head. _They search for you, you are valued._  
"What do you want with me?" She remained unsure of the creatures intentions. The sounds of pain and cruelty grew louder deep in caverns beneath them. The sent of death was unmistakably wafting through the room.  
"Is tú an coimeádaí eolais." It stood up, and relinquished its hood. "tá a fhios agam Caomhnóir."  
 _You are the keeper of knowledge. Know me Guardian._  
Eve stood resolute. "You don't frighten me. I do this for a living."  
The creature smiled an evil snake - like grin shed seen before. With comprehension filling her eyes, she stared at the creature. "Oh My God…Yo-youre …N-Norton?!"  
The creature bowed his revolting head, and Eve fought back the urge to gag at the sight of his pus filled boil covered syphilitic skull.  
"Wh-what do you want with me?" She tried to keep her voice steady, and her shoulders back.  
"Tá tú mar choimeádaí an tsolais, agus mé an dorchadas." He said simply. He rose to feet.  
 _You are the keeper of light, I, the bringing of darkness._  
"I …I dont speak whatever language you are speaking…I don't understand you."  
The monster smiled again in a way that drove ice through Eve's blood steam, causing an involuntary shudder.  
"You have seen Guardian. You are unlike any." His large repulsive hooked and disfigured feet lumbered toward her. "No other has ever been able to see us, ergo you see, you know."  
Suddenly, Eve could understand him. As clear as any word shed ever known, even though he still spoke int he strange language he'd been speaking in before. His voice was dark and gravel as if from inside the mouth of an empty cave that no one had ever escaped.  
As he drew himself closer, Eve found the stench of death become stronger, and fear climbed up her spine. The screams and shrieks of torture from below grew deafening.  
"Who are you really?" She stood tall, fighting every urge she had to sprint form the room.  
He drew himself up to his full height towering over her. He placed a gnarled clawed hand on her shoulder, and his forked tongue licked the top of his twisted mouth as he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr Carson, please sir…" Jenkins lamented. "I know its been hard with Colonel Baird gone but.."  
Flynn Carson finally looked up from his dusty volume. Surrounding Flynn were dozens of thick volumes of every legend and available to him. "I have to get her back." He poured over paragraphs looking for a section that could reverse time, or give him a portal to her, or any kind of tracking or searching spell, but he kept coming up empty handed.  
"Why cant I find it? Its gotta be here somewhere!" He ran his hand over his tired face and very messy hair.  
"I understand sir, but you really must rest. You're no good to anyone in the state you're in, Everyones doing their best to try and located Cornell Baird sir."  
"Jenkins … shes … they took her…and they…could be doing anything to her!" Flynn's mind went to some pretty dark places when he thought of the worst possible scenario. Some things were worst than death. He began to pace about again tapping his lips in deep contemplation.  
Flynn glared at Jenkins. "They took her because of me." Flynn's chin stuttered. "because I wasn't smart enough… or strong enough and I…" He trailed off not bearing to utter the words.  
Cassandra was busy scribbling complicated spells and mathematical equations on a large white board, ever so often erasing, and muttering to herself and starting over. "Theres got be a way to find them, without lifting security protocols." He tongue stuck out slightly as she flipped page after page in spells books stacked five deep.  
Jones was busy pouring over every security system in existence, trying to pinpoint where Eve could possibly be based on triangulating her last known coordinates within the server systems he knew of.  
Stone popped out from behind a enormous pile of dusty volumes. "AHA! I found it!" He cried in triumph.  
Flynn darted over. "What? what is it?"  
The legend of the Green Knight goes back even before Arthur's time. Its in some ancient version of Gaelic." Stone ran his finger under the illuminated words penned by Prónoia the elder several hundred years prior.  
"Tugtar an t-aingeal dorchadais air mar gheall ar dhualgas an daille, tighreán éadrócaireach a d'fhéach sé i gcéasadh scoláirí a d'fhoghlaim." Stone read. "The bringer of blindness, a cruel tyrant who revelled in the torture of learned scholars,…" Stone tried to remember how to translate such an ancient text. "Uh… he is known as the angel of blackness… of…no darkness."  
"So were dealing with a demon?" Cassandra asked in thought  
"What kind of demon?" Jones asked  
Stone continued reluctantly.. "Cúntóir cumhachtach na ndaoine neamhchiontach, tá sé ina iompróir ar aineolas." Stone gave Flynn a grim face.  
"Powerful corruptor of the innocent, he is the bearer of ignorance." Flynn translated with out looking at anyone. Anxiety flooded his face as he slowly turned to the others. "I know who he is."  
He looked at Jenkins with dread in his eyes. "Anwybodaeth."  
Normally stoic and steadfast, this information drained the blood out f Jenkins face.  
"Who is that?" Jones demanded looking between them. "Well, If you know who this guy is, we can find a way to kill him right?"  
"No… you cant kill this guy." Flynn said softly in a even tone which sparked much more fear than if he's shouted.  
Stone continued to read more about Anwybodaeth, and his face grew more and more horrified as he did. Finally he looked up his eyes wide with fright. "Hes going to try to plunge the entire world into … into ignorance! It will cause everything to ..stop…all of humanity will be … be …idiots! No one will understand anything…everyone will be illiterate! ... like...like the dark ages times a billion!" He exclaimed. "It will be like … like an anti-enlightenment period!"  
"We have to stop him!"  
Jenkins strode toward Flynn. "We must consult the archives. To do that, we must enter the library. It may be our only hope at saving the Library and indeed all of humanity."  
"What about Eve?!"  
Jenkins gave him a grave face and shook his head slowly.  
"NO!" Flynn threw his arms out. "I wont let that happen to her!"  
"Im afraid we've no way to save her Sir." Jenkins muttered softly.  
"Ideas ideas ideas…" He whirled his arm around like a clock to others.  
"Well, from what Ive found, these guys are all over the world. They are in the absolute worst possible places you can find. The black market of Chișinău has a pretty big human trafficking network. The place is tight, but Im pretty sure I can crack in and use their tech against them. Maybe we can track where they're going and it will…"  
"lead us to Eve! Jones you're a genius!" Flynn exclaimed.  
"Psh…he finally figures it out." Ezxiekl embittered cockily.  
"I might be able psychically link to her with this locator spell I found." Cassandra offered.  
Flynn peered over her shoulder at the large volume.  
"Hmmm…. tricky stuff. Abe no Seimei." Flynn ran his hand over his mouth in thought.  
"Abe no Seimei ?" Stone perked up. "The Monkey King from Shangrila told me about him…" He said with a touch of bashfulness. While Stone was adamantly against the use of magic, this story seemed to interest him greatly.  
"He served six different emperors as an Omyodo, as a yin-yang master. The court wizard oversaw matters of divination, protecting the Japanese emperor with rituals to banish evil spirits and illnesses. Legends and folktales ascribe to him all sorts of supernatural powers." Stone explained.  
"Thres a famous kabuki play Kuzunoha that says he inherited his magical power from his mother, a white fox. He was said to possess second sight, which he used to identify demons." Flynn added.  
"Sir..this is extremely risky." Jenkins said  
"No riskier than trying to get into the Library while Anwybodaeth is out there with Eve to draw power from."  
"Wait - what?" Jones stood in from of Flynn. "What do you mean? Draw power from? What aren't you telling us?!"  
Flynn sighed and gave Jenkins a reluctant glance of shame.  
Jenkins nodded in silent agreement.  
"Anwybodaeth will draw his power from the power of the Library, and the power of its Guardian. He will extract …." Flynn swallowed hard. "The information he needs from her Mind's eye." Flynn blinked out tears. " We cannot let him know where the staff and the eye are. And Eve can only hold on for so long before…"  
"Shed never tell him." Stone said quickly  
"Shed never betray us or the Library, no matter what."  
Jenkins sighed heavily. "No I don't believe she would." She said softly  
"Thats why were running out of time." Flynn growled "Come on we have to get to the archives, and we have to make sure that no matter what, he cant get tour minds through her."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He'll try to break into her mind, and force the knowledge out of it. When he figures out she's too strong for that, hell come after us through her." Flynn strode around the room grabbing cross bows, rope, several bottles of bright liquid and scrolls and placing them into his messenger bag.  
"What do you mean…through her?"  
Flynn turned to face them. "He will use her love for us against her." He said finally. "We can't let that happen." Flynn eyed Jenkins knowingly and nodded.  
"Through he air vent?" Flynn flicked his chin at the far wall.  
Jones started at him. "Howd'you?"  
Flynn crouched down lifting the plate to reveal the small wormhole they'd created.  
"Only way back to he Library to make a shaft through the portal itself. Only way you guys could have done that is through the vent." He said giving Cassandra a proud nod. "Well done."  
Cassandra smiled to quite pleased with herself, as she followed after Flynn and the others.


	12. Chapter 12

Flynn led the other Librarians down a dark narrow path descending into the deepest part of the Library. "Ive never been down here before." He muttered. Dripping stagnates plopped bits of rain water every so often.  
"Oh man I hope theres no bats down here.." Cassandra grumbled  
"Judson always warned me never to go down here."  
"Oh yeah…whys that?" Stone asked looking up at the enormous cave growths above them  
He threw his hand out stopping the others, as a blade narrowly missed them.  
"Because of the protection traps." He grunted.  
"Mr Carsen…there will be booby traps on your way down. Ill walk you through them." Jenkin's said on the walkie-talkie.  
Hairs on Flynn's head fluttered in the air that had just been sliced off. "Yeah…we got that." He muttered.  
As they made their way down deeper and deeper, they came to a great steep stairwell.  
Baring their path was a great thick metal door, made from reinforced carbonate steel, with interchanging lock combinations, 25 inches of bullet proof glass, and a dozen protection spells. Standing in front of it was the last knight of Templar. He stood resolute with a determined chin and he glared at them. Without missing a beat, Ezekiel was over at the door examining it for anyway spots.  
Stone's jaw dropped. "Thats Jacques de Molay he, was the last Grand Master of the Knights Templar, leading the Order from 1292 until it was dissolved by order of Pope Clement V in 1307. He died in 1314…At least thats what they wrote…"  
Flynn stood before him. "Sir de Molay." Flynn gave the knight a bow. "I am the Librarian." He gave his customary little flourish at the end of the sentence, but the knight remained rooted in the spot. "Je suis le bibliothécaire." He tried but to no avail.  
Flynn looked at the others and shrugged. "Nous souhaitons passer"  
" The knight didn't move a muscle but gave Flynn a withering look.  
"I know that look mate…" Jones piped up. "You gotta pay him."  
Flynn looked back at Ezekiel, a mixture of being impressed and surprised. He patted his pockets for anything resembling coinage. "Anybody got any gold?…"  
Jones sighed. He pulled one of the jewels from he temple of Sekhmet, and handed it reluctantly to Flynn.  
Flynn smiled wide. "Ill pay ya back." He said passing the jewel to the knight, who's eyebrows popped.  
"Bibliothécaire, ce bijou vaut bien son prix! C'est du temple perdu de Sekhmet! " The knight exclaimed.  
"Oui, nous savons." Flynn answered shaking his head.  
The knight bowed them entrance to the door.  
"Comment ouvrons-nous la porte?" Stone asked Sir Molay  
Sir Molay looked up at the door and shook his head. "Je n'en ai aucune idée, monseigneur, je garde juste ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. Il est de conception moderne, seul le protecteur connaît le chemin à l'intérieur."  
Stone looked up at Flynn confused.  
"He means Charleen," Flynn answered and looked over at Ezekiel. "You think you can break in?" He shook his head. "Well, these are magical locks, like the ones we use upstairs, and like those ones, if I touch this door well be vaporized." He said with an air of superiority. "Usually theres a password or code of somethin'  
Flynn ran his hand over his stubbly jaw and perked up at an idea. He cleared his throat: "Sauvegardez vos reçus."  
Mechanisms on the other side gave in, and the door opened.  
Jones looked at Flynn. "What was that?"  
Stone chuckled. "It means 'Save your receipts."  
As they entered an enamors chamber filled floor to ceiling with hundreds of filing cabinets, card catalogs, legal boxes, binders and what seemed like miles of safe deposit boxes stretching far into the darkness.  
"This is where the most valuable pieces of information are stored in the Library," Flynn said amazed.  
"Now, it looks like a mess down there, but I assure, Charlene had a system." Jenkin's voice came over the walkie talkie.  
"This is going to take forever," Jones said in a staggering understatement.  
Cassandra took in the room and closed her eyes. "Okay, if the Library is derived from eh Library of Alexandra, and know that it was established roughly in the third century BC, then the Library was built on top of its remains and therefore it should be a simple measurement problem.." Her fingers danced in the air as she did massive calculations in her head. "Stone, how much was destroyed when the Library first burned down?"  
Stone stuck his lip out. " 'Bout 90% of it. The Greek temple of Serapeum of Alexandria  
was built in its place."  
Flynn caught on quickly. "The tallest structure known to the Serapeum is Pompey's Pillar. Constructed in 294 AD, roughly 20.46 meters in height give or take."  
Cassnadra'a eyes remind shut tight, as dozens of mathematical equation darted through her mind, taking in dimensions dn possible outcomes for construction algorithms. After a few moments, her eyes snapped open.  
"Its this way!"  
They made their way toward older and older parts of the library. As they progressed the ceiling became lower and lower until finally, they had to crouch. The walls become extremely narrow and tapered down to space only a single individual could move through. "Ill go. You guys stay here in just in case."  
Flynn crawled through the tunnel slowly. He wriggled through a small opening at the end finding himself in an antechamber with a small simple stone chest. He gazed in awe at it, for it was the first piece of knowledge ever beheld in the library. Flynn's imagination whirled with possibilities as to what could be inside. The answer to the question of existence,?the most amazing information that could change all of humanity?  
He carefully knelt down brushed off thick layers of dust revealing a small plaque which read :

 **Ο Κηδεμόνας είναι ο φύλακας της γνώσης, ο Βιβλιοθηκονόμος ο Κύριος του.**  
 **Ζουν για τον βιβλιοθηκάριο, πεθαίνουν για τη βιβλιοθήκη**

 **"The Guardian is the protector of knowledge, the Librarian its Master."**  
 **"Live for the Librarian, die for the Library."**

Carved deep on its front was the Seal of the Library, forming in what looked like a lock. Flynn smiled. None but a true Librarian or a Guardian could open this. H stuffed his ring finger in his mouth and yanked on it, pulling his Librarian ring off Judson had bestowed to him all those years ago, he'd had it on since he'd become the Librarian. He lovingly placed it into the lock and twisted softly.

With a small crack, the chest opened. Dust settled and Flynn coughed.  
He waived the dust clear and sat frozen. It was empty. His mouth hung open in disbelief as he was sure he'd been the only down here for centuries. There were no great mysteries to be solved, no burning questions answered, no treasures of unimaginable fortune. Crestfallen, he stared at the box, and grabbed it lifting it up, which was surprisingly heavy for an empty box and turned it over. To his amazement, it wasn't empty at all but contained a single small envelope made of simple plain parchment. Inside the envelope, was a single tiny seed.  
Flynn's hand began to shake as he stared at the seed from which the tree of knowledge had grown. his eyes welled with tears for he had never encountered anything so beautiful in his life.  
Everything, all existence, all life, all understanding had come from this seed, and here it lay in the deepest pit of the deepest part of the oldest section of the most secretive place in existence. It was the most powerful magical artifact in the library, and it was the only hope of saving Eve Baird.


	13. Chapter 13

Instantly recoiling, Eve fell backward onto the stone alter behind her. She shook her head trying to decipher reality from the malignant beast's mind games. The two cloaked henchmen on both sides of her bowed their heads, covering his eyes. "Ghayb" They began to chant. "With Him are the Keys of the Ghayb; non knows them but He." "With Him are the Keys of the Ghayb; non knows them but He." The two men flanking her began to chant over and over in Arabic.  
The Demon gave her a triumphant evil grin. "You are been unseen Guardian. There are none who can save you."  
"Ghayb… " Somehow Eve understood this "that which has been concealed" She muttered to herself. "Ilm al-Ghayb" She said softly. "The Knowledge of the Unseen" Her brow folded in thought. "That… thats… from the Qur'an" She shook her head. "How do I …" She shut her eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She shrieked.  
"You are strong Guardian, but I will break you. You will show me the eye."  
Eve's resolve only began strengthen as he said this. "Ill never show you where the Library is. You'll have to kill me first and Im too valuable to you and your little minions aren't I?" Glaring in defiance at him, she rose to her feet and stood at attention, pain throbbing throughout her body, sweat dripping from her nose, despite the chill in the chamber. She gritted her teeth and barred them at the great looming beast before her.  
Anwybodaeth regarded her. "Courage will not save you." He bent down to meet her eyes. His breath caused her to swallow the vomit which boiled up her throat. She looked straight ahead, forcing herself not to look at him. She remembered her Navy Seal training, when she and her compatriots were forced to do this very same thing, as they were tortured mercilessly, were almost drown in freezing cold water, and put into the most harsh conditions only to remain stoic and strong. They were fired upon with live rounds, and forced to endure the most cruel punishments available, all for one simple task. She was the first of her class, and graduated with honors. The words of her Master Chief rang in her ears.  
"Loose lips sink ships! Sir." He screamed this as loud as she could.  
The great beast snorted in frustration, but a evil cruel cheshire grin curled around his misshapen head.  
"I know that which is unseen Guardian." He whispered in her ear, making her skin crawl.  
The chamber went dark once front of her as if in the dark were Flynn and the Librarians. They felt there way along the chamber walls groping in the seeming darkness.  
Without a thought in her head, and dashed to them but was barricaded by an invisible wall, that only she could see.  
"Flynn!" She screamed but no sound came. She pounded on the walls.  
Flynn looked around suddenly.  
"Eve?"  
"Flynn! Im here! Im here!"  
Flynn turned about in a circle and from behind him came several assailants with very sharp swords.  
"Look behind you! NO!" Eve shrieked in terror and anguish trying with all her might to get to them but unable to help anyone. "NO!"  
One cut Eziekle's throat from ear to ear, and dropped to the ground. Another had sliced Cassandra's head clean off. Jacob had a knife wound deep in his stomach and was slowly bleeding out writhing in agony.  
Suddenly the veil lifted and Flynn was able to see her, even thought she strained against whatever held her back. A shiny blade shown in the darkness, right through his heart and he gazed at her with loving eyes. He held up his hand and placed it on her cheek softly and as his life forced drained, Eve watched in studied horror as the light faded from his eyes and he drifted to death.  
Tears streamed down her face as she stood helpless to save them. "No…." She whispered.  
"You have failed Guardian." The evil wretch's voice rang in her skull, and she her legs finally gave way in grief. He shoulders shook as she sobbed, unable to cope with the overwhelming sense of loss she just had thrown upon her. He lament echoed in the deep chamber.  
She looked at Flynn's bloody body, she noticed his hands, and stopped suddenly.  
"NO! This isn't real." She eyes blazed with a deep hatred, a loathing as scorching as a super nova and as she found herself on her feet, and she lunged at the great Demon in wild hatred and mad fourousity.  
Cruel laughter resounded along the walls as he disappeared again, leaving her quite alone.  
Eve's shoulders rose up and down, seething in abhorrence, as she glared around the chamber for the miserable creature  
"Its not real." She muttered, and shook her head. "Its not real … not real." Sweat drenched her clothes and the adrenaline pulsating through her veins began to ebb, and she found standing difficult. "Its not real." Her words began to slur. It hadn't occurred to her until now how much energy she was using, or how long shed actually been here. She hadn't any idea whether it was day or night, or if she was even in her own time line.  
Exhaustion had begun to set in. Her head become so heavy. Memories fluttered in her mind like butterfly wings, images whipping in and out of her line of sight.  
Fondly, she remembered waking up next to Flynn, watching him sleep peacefully beside her, she thought about the gondola ride he'd taken them on in Venice, she thought about running from zombified pymgy natives in Cambodia, and grabbing Ezeikl's arm as he dangled form the cliffs of Dover. Her thoughts swam through memories, both happy and saddening. She remembered clear as a bell sitting in the hospital waiting room impatiently for the results of Cassandra's brain tumor results, her face buried in Flynn's shoulder. She thought of when Jacob had shown her the newly discovered paintings predating the caves at Lascaux, and when Eziekl had astounded them all when they gone out for Karaoke night and sang the most beautiful love song shed ever heard.  
Her heart swelled at these thoughts and she found a deep peace. Her body seemed to float in air, as if she weighed nothing. Her pain was gone, and she felt warm and calm.  
So at peace was she, that Eve found herself in her most safe place, the New York Metropolitan Library. Everything seemed soft and foggy, like whips of clouds, as if it had just downpours on a humid day in summer. Ozone lifted off the parched streets in a light haze of cloud wafting into the air. She sighed happily as she took the marble steps in the grand entrance hall two at a time, up the beautiful winding staircase. But as she crossed the threshold, to the main lobby, she noticed something was wrong… The normal guards who stood at the edge of the reading room, were not there at all. Instead of the usual book shelf entrance was an massively thick Dorje Shugden wall. Pacing in front of it, was a muscular Sphinx, two enormous gargoyles, with menacing expressions carved into their stone faces, over the necks of each were Pendencrystals.  
"The Library protects the Guardian." She breathed as she admired Ezeiekl and Jenkin's magical security protocols. She smiled softly. "Welp!…Cant get in that way…" She called up at the ceiling and was instantly slammed on the stone alter hard as she plummeted from the air and snapped out of the trance shed been in.  
The breath was knocked out of her and she gasped for air. Pain flooded back into her entire body and she writhed and twitched in suffering.  
"Its only a matter of time Guardian." The hulking monster whispered angrily. The agony was excruciating, her entire body shook. "Yield to me!" He roared.  
Something forced Eve to open her eyes, and she turned her head. In the corner of the Chamber was what appeared to be Flynn, trembling in fright unable to get to her.  
Eve closed her eyes once more. The stench of death was everywhere now. Somehow she understood. Somehow she knew. Whatever light was in the room began to fade and darkness crept in, slithering closer to her. She felt no more pain, she felt no more fear, nor did she feel warm or cold or sick any longer. "I have been unseen." She breathed out and felt nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

"Anything yet?" Flynn asked for the umpteenth time. He paced about cagey and irritable, he ran his hand over his face in desperation. He rubbed his chest absent mindedly.  
"Sorry mate, I dont think she's at Chișinău, theres no sign of her but I do see some of those gun dealers we met earlier. Looks like they're trading some serious hardware." He pointed to the pirated screen he had in his hands, and there were several Mercenaries with large cases of extremely deadly weapons. They were clearly selling them to warring factions of countries playing both sides, so matter who bought or sold everybody lost and they only gained.  
"Do you see any sign of her or Norton?"  
"No…But…I do see some weird heat signatures from those Blind Eye blokes." Flynn looked over his shoulder at the iPad intrigued."Hmmm…" He thought in silence for a few moments."Why would the heat signatures be blinking in and out like that?"  
"Might be a glitch in their system...they don't expect anyone would be spying on them, so they probably don't have great software..."  
Flynn considered the screen for a moment. "Keep at it, let me know if anything changes."  
"What you need is a incredibly ancient and rare form of magic." Jenkins said rumoring about for something in several long wide thin drawers normally used for printer presses for maps and large flat posters on the other side of the room.  
Inside a very wide thin velvet interior drawer was a small oblong frosted crystal with a deep red center. Flynn was instantly attentive and interested.  
Cassandra looked up from the large velum and leather bound Magic tome she was reading, looking for the locator spell. "Ah… here it is." She said triumphantly. "…Says here in order for the incantation to work, we need something that only Eve would cherish, something of deep personal connection to her and her alone. Like a secret …or or some kind of deep personal information" Cassandra looked at him expectantly.  
Flynn found it suddenly very warm in the room, he'd become quiet fidgety and was unable to look anyone in the eye. "Flynn…" Cassandra urged. "Well? Come on…" She said impatiently. "You want to find her don't you?"  
"Of course I do…But I…I mean…" Flynn began to stammer.  
Jones and Stone smirked at him in a way only brothers do. When Cassandra gave him a look, handed his the crystal and he finally relented.  
"Alright …okay." Sighing reluctantly, Flynn placed the crystal in both of his hands, and whispered something into it while the others, burning with curiosity strained to hear. Flynn closed eyes and held the crystal tight in his hands, muttering into them as if kissing the incantation to the crystal. The center began to glow bright red, and become warm in his palm. To his surprise, it suspended itself in air, spun around in circles, and the floated back into his hands inanimate once more.  
Stone looked up at Flynn, and the others. "Now what?" Said Stone  
Cassandra reverted back to the text for confirmation. "Well, its supposed to work like a compass, a sort of a guide to point us in the right direction."  
"No, not a compass, more like a detector…" Flynn murmured. "But with an emotional bind." He said thoughtfully. He held it close to his chest, closed his eyes and thought only of Baird. As he did, it began to glow bright red and lifted into the air once more. He kept his eyes tight and whispered. "Taispeáin dom mo ghrá amháin."  
Stone smiled warmly in knowing.  
As if in a trance, Flynn saw in front of him Eve writhing on the floor in unbearable agony. Flynn stared with wide terrified eyes, unable to move or help her in any way. He reached for her, but couldn't he tried to call to her, but was silent. He could feel his chest warming, as if the pain Eve felt radiated out. Panic began to set in as he watched in hour as slowly Eve's head turned and looked right at him.  
"Flynn?!" Stone waived his hand in front of his eyes. Stone looked at the others. "It looks like he's having a censure or something."  
Cassandra grabbed him and shook him. "Flynn! Wake up! You're in the Library! Flynn!"  
As quickly as he'd seen it, it was over. Flynn blinked out tears, and had his hand over his mouth as he sat down shakily.  
Jones and Stone looked at each other in worry. "What did you see?"  
"He swallowed hard. "Hes … hes killing her…" He breathed out. Gaining his composer, he jumped up. "I…I know where she is!." He blurted out. His eyes went wide. "I know where she is!" Instantly scrambling and scurrying about.  
"Jenkins! Where the hell is it?"  
"Wh-What are you looking for?"" Ducking as Flynn tossed miscellaneous knock knocks about randomly as he darted around.  
"Are you sure sir?" Jenkins said with some trepidation.  
"Its the only way Jenkins!" Flynn said with a severe look.  
Jenkins sighed sadly. "Very well. Second shelf on the the left, behind the Gawain manuscript."  
Flynn scrambled up to the shelf and grabbed a polished deep crimson box, marveled with black swirls, and a bright gold Sigil of King Arthur.  
"The heart of Guanhumara." Flynn said carefully lifting it and placing it in his adventure bag.  
'Wait - wh-where are you going?" Cassandra began."  
"Im going to find Eve… I need you guys to get to that ship yard." He pointed to Ezekiel's iPad.  
"What? Why?"  
"We need to stop those gun runners. Hopefully if my plan works, we will be able to stop a lot more than that." Flynn said with reservation of his plan.  
"So wheres Eve?"  
"Shes here. …" Flynn said flaing his arms about "Well no.. she's not ..but well I mean she is ….she was… its hard to explain." Sweeping into the air vent. "Wait for my signal!" They heard him call  
"What signal?" Stone looked at the others and then at Jenkins.  
"Oh I believe you'll know it when you see it Mr Stone."


	15. Chapter 15

Jacob Stone grabbed the Gawain Manuscript. "If Flynn's right, we have absolutely one shot at this. And we have to be sure Eve has to be in the exact right spot."  
Jenkins nodded simply. "Indeed Mr Stone." He said "But I happen to faith in our Guardian."  
Jones stood bewildered. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"What spot? And where did Flynn go?" Cassandra added  
Jacob turned to his cohorts. "This manuscript chronicles the tales of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight." He explained and looked at Jenkins. "Did you know him? IS the legend actually true?"  
Jenkins looked down sadly. "He was a great knight, and very brave, but foolish."  
"So its true he was …"  
"Beheaded? Yes and No." Jenkins sighed regretfully. "He beheaded and then his eyes were torn from his head in the most ghastly magic Ive ever been witness to."  
"Wait…what does any of that have do with these Blind Eye guys?" Jones asked  
Stone turned to Jones. " The Castle of Gawain was famous for two things. One - The manuscript was discovered there, and Two - Sir Gawain made his wealth by being bestowed a enormous chest of jewels from lady Bertilak for his gallantry and bravery."  
Jones narrowed his eyes in thought, and then he lit up in comphrension. "You don't mean…"  
Stone smiled wide. Cassandra bounded forward in excitement. "Of course! Why else would you see those intermittent heat signatures!?" She said excitedly.  
"Come on we have to the exact spot!" Stone said sweeping to the Air vent.  
"Lets just hope Flynn finds Eve in time."


	16. Chapter 16

This was a strange new feeling, not feeling anything. Somehow Eve was numb. She lifted her head off the alter and looked around at the room feeling very odd indeed. She knew she was walking, but could not feel the floor, she knew there were torches but couldn't feel the warmth. She could hear screams of anguish from close behind her, but couldn't feel sympathy. She saw blood on the walls, she smelled the terrible odor of death, but no longer shuddered. And before her, she saw the enormous ogreous monster standing almost shyly in front of her, and she felt no fear.  
Eve stepped toward him without flinching. "I have been unseen." She said slowly.  
The monster bowed his head respectively. "You have been unseen Guardian." He said in an even tone. "You belong to me." He bowed his head slowly to her. "As you belong to me, so too does the Library." He paused and gazed at her almost willing her to fight him, but Eve didn't stir an eyelash.  
"The eye of Zarathustra is in my Library." He said with simplicity. "I must posses it, if I am to make the world unseen." She no longer heard the echo in his voice, she no longer felt as if deep in a cavernous hole.  
"But you will never posses it." Eve said with a kind smile. " For I have been unseen, and therefore I see all."  
Anwybodaeth's wirey unkempt brow furrowed.  
Eve breathed slowly out and closed her eyes and opened them once again. "And I know that which is unseen." She whispered in his ear. "And you will never know that which is grand invisible gift. The great unseeable."  
His putrid green eyes widened and he shoved her back.  
"NO!" He blurted out. 'Impossible!" He eyes glowed bright green and Eve had to squint and sheild herself from the dazzling light which erupted from them. "No human… no mortal…no unseen could …ARGHHHH!" He stammered and his hairy pustule covered arthritic hands covered his eyes in pain. Howling in pain he stomped about and flailed.  
Seizing the opportunity, Eve darted to the far side of the chamber and yanked one of the swords by the hilts from their scabbards. With a fluid motion she swept across the flag stoned floor and plunged the sword deep into the monsters eyes, slicing them both out. Disgusting green gooey blood splattered on the floor as both of his eyes.  
Screeching and shrieking now came form his gaping yaw of a mouth and heh groped about swinging wildly forever after in the dark.  
Hooded henchmen lunged at her, and with several well placed fists to their jaws, subdued them. She dashed from he room hurtling down a long hallway, which now she could see for what it was. For it was never the stone corridor as she remembered, but a corporate head quarters of the largest arms dealer in the world. The windowless walls were smooth and made of a bored beige highlighted by a deep grey, and illuminated by frosted glass LED lights on the floor.  
Eve bolted as fast as she could, and came upon a large bolted green door with the Eye carved into it, but she closed her eyes. In its place was a simple Corporate Frosted Glass door, with an updated logo laser etched into it. It read simply BOARD OF DIRECTORS CONFERENCE ROOM.  
With a lunging thrust she smashed the door down with the great long broad sword shed stolen causing all inside to jump up with a freight."What on earth?!" Yelped one of the larger men who clutched his chest.  
Eve stood there seething and breathless. In front of her were a dozen overweight old white men looking agasht.  
All of whom, except one. Sitting at the head of the polished black conference table was a round little man with beady black eyes sitting in an extremely expensive suit who hadn't moved. He sat glaring at her with a severe glower on his paunchy face. Finally his eyes lifted to the air conditioning vent above them, within which they heard a distinct and muffled voice.


	17. Chapter 17

Jacob, Cassandra and Eziekel piled out of a door in the filthiest place they'd ever seen. A rusty light fixture dangled from low ceilings which dripped rancid undrinkable water every few minutes. The screams of anguish and suffering bellowed against the walls. Tiny hand prints of old caked dried blood were smeared along side them. Cassandra looked at it with deep sadness in her eyes.  
"Were in some kind of dungeon." Cassandra remarked noticing the aged stone and iron bars.  
"With a few modern upgrades." Ezeikles eye followed a rather ominous exposed high voltage electrical wire that ran the length of the corridor.  
"Oh man…." Cassandra waived in front of her nose…"What is that God awful stink?"  
Jacob looked at her with a grim face. "Nothin' good."  
"Come on…its getting louder this way." Cassandra tiptoed down the long corridor. They peered around a corner, where dozens and dozens of cells lined the walls. Two heavily armed centuries patrolled them in the from and shrieks indeed grew louder the further they went. She looked at the guys. "What if were too late?"  
Jacob's face stood resolved. "We wont be."  
As they made their way closer, they ducked behind a large stack of wooden boxes on the side of which was the Logo for Bannon Corp, and Stone leaned in closer.  
In the adjacent chamber there were piles upon piles of ammunition, grandees, gun power and explosives were stacked high, lining every surface. The ceiling was much higher in this chamber and the crates were stacked ten deep all the way.  
They heard terrified screams that made their hearts sink with dread. Once loud and ringing was now muffled as if gaged. A different sound was heard now, one of undeniable misery suffering and abuse.  
Springing into action Stone spread one the guards knocking him to the floor, and grabbed the gun from his holster and cocked it.  
"Give me a reason pal. No one will cry over you." He growled, and knocked him out with a hard punch to the face. He turned to the other guard, who Cassandra and Jones had subdued with some quick thinking. He was now tied up in thick tents causing rusty barbed wire.  
"Help me get these cells open." Cassandra said about to reach for the latches.  
"NO!" Ezeikl grabbed her hand away at the last minute. He pointed up to the wires. "See those…one touch and zap!" He scrambled up on top of the wooden pallets that were thrown about and looked around. "I need a grounding agent…like a… Id'know…like a copper pipe or something."  
Cassandra stood looking into the air and her finger flirted about, after a few seconds she turned to Ezeikl. "Van de Graaff Generator!"  
Jones looked and cocked his head like a dog hearing a new sound.  
"You mean those ball things that make your hair stand on end in Science Museums?"  
"Precisly! We simply need to deionize thee air around the wire, while keeping the charge."  
"Ok … how?"  
"Easy!" Cassandra smiled. "Give me that guards bullet proof vest."  
Jones stared at for a minute….Kevlar K-29 ….its also used as a asbestos replacement, capable of taking up 5000 volts."  
Cassandra nodded in the affirmative. He ripped the vest off the unconcseince guard, and handed it up to Jones.  
"Right….stand back." With some fast finger maneuvering, Jones' hair stood straight up and he was able to trip the locks without lifting the voltage, and the doors all swung open simloutancously.  
Weak mummers and muffled cries came from inside the cells.  
Jones, Stone and Cassandra looked stricken at their contents, dozens of malnourished white eyed beaten people tortured beyond recognition.  
"We have to help these people." Stone whipped out his phone. "Jenkins were gunna need a door. A big one."  
Jenkins understood all too well what they needed the door for. He'd known since they started, stone faced, he provided the access they needed, as he watched sadly yet gratefully as people slowly headed through the door to him.  
He stood stalwart, and stoic, ushering them to blankets, food and tea. "This way please, easy easy now…" He said to a particaulary weakened old man with no eyes, who limped slowly with him.  
"Thank you Galahad. I knew you'd come." He voice was a whisper.  
Jenkins nodded softly, fighting back tears for his old friend.  
"Is that the last of them?" Stone asked giving a sweep of the room once again.  
"Yeah. Jenkins will care for them." Jones said reassuringly.  
"What about Eve and Flynn? And Wheres this signal were spotted to getting?" Jones asked, and as soon as he did the lights flickered and they heard an thunderous roar from above them. The walls began to shake and the low ceiling began to crack.  
"Never mind…forget I said anything." Jones said rolling his eyes. "Give me a light."


	18. Chapter 18

The muffled voice from above grew louder. "Its gotta be around somewhere around here…hmmm let me see … uh…hmmm … nope thats not it…maybe this one…no ..AH! Here it is…uh-oh…WAHHH! OOOFFF!"  
Flynn Carsen came tumbling out of the air vent very dirty and dusty indeed. He landed hard on the black conference table without grace.  
"FLYNN!" Eve breathed  
"My word!" One of the board members uttered. "Call security in here! We've riffraff trying breaking and entering."  
Shaking his head caused dust to billow about. He brushed himself off and tried to salvage any kind of dignity he could muster.  
"Are you Okay?" She asked holding the sword behind her, but steady.  
"I am now." Flynn hopped off the table and instantly she was in his arms, he held her tight relied that she was safe flooding his every fiber of being. "Your eyes…." He said with pity and sadness, for Eve's pupils were stark white. Flynn held her face is his hands and kissed Eve so deeply and with a love so strong that it filled both of them with strength and ebbed their injuries. "Are you blind? Can you see?" Feeling flushed back into Baird as she could finally feel the warmth of his touch, and the light in her heart. Her pain was now gone, replaced with a pure tranquility shed never felt before.  
"Yeah…Im okay… I can…I can see."  
Flynn's injuries had now melted away in their embrace and he his manic energy had returned to him. Taking in the room in a second told him everything he needed to know, and he haphazardly tried to straight his filthy tie and fix his cobwebbed hair.  
"Well Well Gentlemen." He began. "We've quite the cabal gathered here."  
One of the board members drew himself to his full height in offense. "I beg your pardon sir."  
"You can drop the act Corbet…I know its you." Flynn rolled his eyes.  
Darkening, the mans features melted away and his true self was revealed. Standing there was a loathsome fleshy creature with a pronounced jaw like a crocodile and watery red eyes.  
But it was only Eve who could see the transformation. "Uh… Flynn?"  
"Librarian." Corbet growled.  
Flynn turned to Eve politely. "Meet Mr. Armand Corbet…. Chief Secretary General of OPEC, and also a Stigoli." He bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Ahh I see we have Mr Muir Okrutnost, Head of BP, …he's a wraith….Mr McMillon, CEO of Walmart… day walking Ubir…" He rattled off, turning to the portly Asian man to his right. "Mr Chow… haven't seen you in a while…." Eve stood frozen as each time Flynn told her of their true form, it manifested it self but only for her.  
"Director of Operations for Stevlecorp…Head of the largest narcotics manufacture in the world… Lernaean Hydra." Flynn explained with a disappointed look to Chow. "Come now…I thought we settled this…" Eve's mouth opened slightly as the multi headed beast's individual heads looked about in different directions, yet all at her in the same instance.  
Chow's face screwed up in a deep scowl. "We settled nothing… simply delayed the inevitable." He spat at Flynn. His skin began to shed and fall off, leaving charred scales and putrid black angry sores. Eve stood with wide eyes witnessing the true form of everyone in the room transform into hideous creatures.  
"And Mr Kandard Gupta, of Kagupta…largest producer of palm oil and subsequently the largest destroyer of natural rain forest in the world…Nariphon Demon."  
Eve stared at the now shallow yellow skinned, pointed teeth and bulbous hunch which that Gupta had now acquired.  
"Oh-ho Mr Desmond…still running that vast empire of child sex trafficking are we?" He asked with disgust. "Mr Desmond is in fact …a Puercubus." As he said this, Desmond's bones began to twist and rearrange themselves in a horrid fashion, causing a slender wretched spindle handed creature with long mangy black hair to come forth, he had putrid yellow eyes and his skin was a deep inky black.  
Flynn turned to Eve and pulled on the lapels of his torn tweed jacket. "The men in this room are the wealthiest on earth" He explained with a flourish of his hand. "and they are also all despicable monsters, inside and out." he murmured under his breath so that only Eve could hear.  
"Yeah I got that." Eve returned looking around the room with a mixture of revolution and amazement.  
Returning to full volume again, Flynn turned his attention to the only person in the room who hadn't reacted to their dramatic entrance.  
"And then theres…Mr Wilhelm Octavius Norton." Flynn said with an air of disdain. "You…are the worst of the lot" He paused. "All these guys answer to you." He brandished his finger about. "You make sure all the people in this room can run their businesses smoothly and without consequence to their actions, no matter how much death, disease, decay and destruction it causes."  
"There are none who can stop me." He glared at Baird. His cold gaze didn't move.  
"Thats where you're wrong." Eve stepped forward aggressively. "I have seen." She said evenly, and looked up at Flynn. "And it is not the Eye of Zarathursta that makes one see the unseen." Eve dropped the sword. Without thinking about it, she lifted the the Heart of Guanhumara from around Flynn's neck and pulled the monster's two eye balls out of her pocket, and stabbed them both deep with the heart.  
"Its love." Eve finished. "The one thing that can exists in its true form without being seen."  
Screaming an unholy blood curdling scream the likes of which neither of them had have heard before, Norton's true self now presented itself in all his filthy bloody and rotten essence.  
The rest of the room was now finally visible in their true form to Flynn and he recoiled at the sight not expecting such a thing ."Y'Ugh." His lips turned upside down at the rancid reek.  
As the writhing monster twitched, he lifted his head and found tears of anguish falling from his now empty bleeding sockets. But he stopped and looked directly at Flynn.  
"YOU!" He bellowed. "You have the seed!" He leapt up and lunged at Flynn.  
"RUN!" Flynn yelped throwing himself and Eve through the long corridor again.


	19. Chapter 19

Why are we heading backward?" Eve called from behind Flynn as they ran at full tilt through the corridor.  
"Were not! This isn't a corridor - its a wormhole!" He said breathless "Thats how he was able to run his operation, by existing on two planes of existence in time. … " Flynn panted. "Technically a bunch of times at the same time. This isn't really an office building its-"  
"The Unfindable Temple of Sekhmet!" Eve finished dawning.  
"Well… part of it is…" Flynn skidded to the large green door and shoved it open. "Each chamber is part of a different spot in time and space." He said his chest heaving up and down.  
"What?"  
"Y'ever have an ant farm as a kid?" Flynn rummaged through his bag. "Same basic layout." Flynn explained. "Thats how so many civilizations ended up in the same spot in the temple they were all drawn to a centered location and then fanned out." Quickly darting from one chamber to the next, he grabbed Eves hand and the shoved through another Green door.  
"So everyone inside the temple is existing at the same point in space on different time lines?"  
"Yep, these worm holes separate the time lines, yet connect them…like kinda like the equivalent of Chinese finger traps." He answered  
Eve's eyes widened in understanding. "So the closer we get to a time line the worm hole will collapse?"  
"Yep! thats how I was able o see you and you able to see me…, because technically were right next to each other" Flynn paused, searching the chamber. "This way."  
"That thing is right behind us…" Eve warned hearing its unholy roar echo  
"We just have to be in the right spot at the right time."  
"How do we do that…"  
Flynn did some calculations in his head and sqinted his right eye, tilted his head back and forth, and began to mutter to himself.  
"Uh…it should put us…just about here…" He pulled out a brightly colored vial of liquid from his bag and a small envelop from his bag.  
He poured several drops from the vital and uttered an incantation, closed his eyes and held Eve's hand tight.  
"Uhh…Flynn…hes headed right towards us." Eve said nervously.  
"Brace yourself. Hopefully this will work…"  
"Wh-what are you doi-" Before she could finish her sentence, the huge loathsome creature came hurtling towards them in a mad blinded rage. His eyes were scarred over but still oozing green blood. He thrust himself at them but hit an invisible wall.  
Flinching, Eve and Flynn stepped backward as they watched the insane monster slashed and clawed at a wall that wasn't there. As did carried on, he roared and his wrath was so great that walls began to crack beneath his girth. He stamped his huge hairy feet, howled and rampaged.  
"We have to hurry that hold him long." Flynn said growing at the hairline cracks beginning to appear before them. On the other side of the invisible wall, Eve and Flynn turned to find another green door. This one, Eve recognized.  
"There!" When she pulled it open she found herself back not he main chamber of the Temple of Sekhmet, except this time she knew exactly where to go.  
They both ran at full tilt through the serpentine chambers, and halls. They could hear the great beast breaking through Flynn's charm, and they made their way to the main chamber they started in.  
The enormous monster to tear through to them and hunched over them.  
"Give me the seed Librarian." He roared  
Eve stood in front of Flynn instinctively. "Youre going to have to go through me to get it." His disgusting jagged teeth slipped under his infected lips as the curled over his drooling mouth in anger.  
"It really is the greatest power." Flynn smirked up at the evil creature, stepping backward out of the main chamber and into the sun bleached dessert.  
"The Seed!" Galloping after him, the great brute shrieked in a crazed rage, with Eve in quick pursuit.  
Flynn pulled out the tiny envelope and held the tiny seed aloft. "You want the seed of knowledge? Go find it." Flynn threw the seed into the sandy winds of the desert.  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Frantic, and irrational, the enormous beast threw himself into the sand searching in a panic. "Where is it? Where is it? I cannot see! I cannot seeeee!"  
Eve took int he scene with astonishment.  
Flynn gazed at the miserable creature with pity in his eyes.  
As his power was sapped back into the sand, he began to de-materialize, and with the wind he became sand and blew into the wind.  
Flynn looked at Eve. "There are those beautiful eyes I remember." He said smiling, and she kissed him deeply. The entire temple began to disappear into the sand, and with its evaporation, the other three librarians materialized in front of them.  
"Eve! You're alright!" Cassandra grinned happily.  
"Good to see you in one piece Cornel" Jones smiled heartily.  
"Looks like it worked." Stone grinned as he shook Flynn's hand.

As the last grain of sand of the temple flew into the air, they found themselves back in the board room.  
The board members were still sitting there, in their ungodly form, unable to understand of contemplate what had happened  
Out in the distance was an enormous explosion, which rattled the floor to ceiling windows startling everyone sitting at the table.  
"Looks like you're out of business Gentlemen." Flynn said with a flourish in his voice.  
Still around Flynn's neck. the crystal lifted into the air once more grew bright deep red causing all the other monsters in the room to cower to its presence. A warm glow descended upon the room and as it did, all of the monsters twisted featured grew, and slid around each other, bones snapped back into place, hunches dropped back down and they were once transformed to their human counter parts.  
He ran a hand through his dusty hair, and looked about the room.  
"Well what are we going to do with you bunch?" He put his hands on his hips rather like a school marm scolding children.  
The men looked around at each other in shame and self loathing.  
"Librarian…" Corbet straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "Surly we can come to an accord." He said looking about the room and getting nods of assurances from all parties.  
Flynn bowed his head in concurrence, and motioned for Jones. "Mr Arbiter, if you would be so kind as to escort these fine Gentlemen to the Annex where Im sure Mr Jenkins can work out an Armistice"  
Jones grinned proudly. "My pleasure this ways gents." He motioned for the men to follow him through the magic door which had appeared behind him.


	20. Chapter 20

The board members filed into the door with much trepidation, like naughty children on their way to be punished. Eve, Cassandra, Stone and Flynn remaining.  
Eve regarded Flynn in the now empty room.  
"I cant believe you did that." Eve said shaking head.  
Flynn looked at her is askance. "Did what?"  
"Throw the seed of knowledge away…what if he finds it?"  
Flynn smiled. "In the world of the blind, a one eyed man is king" He quoted winking, pulling out the real seed from his pocket. "The old switcher-roo"  
Eve smiled warmly and rolled her eyes. I should've known."  
He shrugged grinning.  
Stone and Cassandra looked out the window watching the enormous inferno blaze into the skyline. The ship yards were a towering hellfire. "You really think thats going to stop the gun runners?"  
Flynn cocked his head back and forth. "Of all the things we can fight, monsters, curses, mummys, ghosts, the forces of darkness - the human condition is not one of them. It wont stop them, but it will at least put a pretty good dent into it. Thats all we can hope for."  
Stone looked thoughtfully. "We cant kill the Demon of Ignorance, but we can at least keep him busy for a while. Hopefully a long while"  
Flynn nodded. "Right. As much as I wish we could irradicate ignorance form the earth, a little bit of ignorance is a good thing sometimes…"  
Stone snorted. "Like keeping a secret about a magical Library form the world?" He chuckled. "How long do you think hell be looking for the seed thats not real?"  
"Oh…judging by the amount of sand out there, several centuries…in the mean time, maybe we can make the world a tad more enlightened."  
Cassandra and Stone gave Flynn and Eve a determined look stepping through the magic door, leaving Flynn and Eve alone at last.  
Eve kissed him with a deep passion. When they finally relinquished their embrace, Flynn smiled warmly and looked at the blaze int he distance. "I feel like Rhett Butler." Eve grinned and was back to business in an instant. We got an Armistice to hash out."  
It was something Flynn admired in her. Eve could go from zero to Guardian in less that a second. "Franky my dear…"  
"Yeah yeah yeah.' He waived her hand impatiently as she stepped through the door and out of sight. Flynn sighed and trotted after her happily.  
A few days had passed. Eve, Flynn and Jenkins sat at the Library's conference table reading newspapers with satisfaction of their headlines.

 _ **Muir Okrutnost to step down from OPEC a sighting Environmental Disaster Relief fines in hundreds of millions.**_

 _ **Armand Corbet arrested on corruption charges, faces 15 years in prison**_

 _ **STEVECORP files for Bankruptcy**_

 _ **Multibillion class action suit find in plaintive favor. McMillion fired from Walmart for unfair wage working conditions.**_

 _ **Fifty thousand AR-15 Rifles are confiscated by by DEA agents on raid in drug sting operation. Ten of the Top Drug Lords arrested and facing trial.**_

 _ **Dozens of children to be placed in group homes after daring rescue from local citizens**_

 _ **O. Wilhelm Norton missing, assumed dead by authorities.**_

Cassandra had already left the night previously for another adventure in her personal clipping book. Stone had left for a lecture series on Ancient Medieval iconography, and to promote his paper he'd written on it. As soon as he'd got back in the library he couldn't keep his fingers off his keyboard after having realizing the mark of the Unseen Eye was everywhere in history and now he could finally tell people about it. Ezekiel was off somewhere, Eve hoped not too felonious, that it would pop up in one of the papers she was reading.  
Flynn smiled with satisfaction as he tossed down the evening's news. "Well looks like their adhering to the accords."  
"Looks like the stipulations you worked out are making the world a better place."  
Jenkins nodded his approval. "Indeed. The accords do seem to be doing the job, but they will not last Im afraid."  
Flynn nodded in concurrence. "Well, Ill take what I can get."  
"Sometimes you win the battle and not the war." Eve added  
Jenkins sighed sadly knowing full well how true that is. "Well, if there's nothing else for the evening, Ill retire. Excuse me." He said bowing his exit.  
Flynn tossed the paper down on the table and gave Eve a look. Eve looked over the top of her paper and noticed Flynn's intention right away, and playfully hid back behind the paper. Flynn got up in one swoop and threw his arm around her waist pulling her close.  
"Were alone…finally." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows.  
Eve was rather hopeless art resisting his charms thought she didn't want to admit it. She smiled coyly, and then kissed the tip of his nose. "Race you upstairs." She giggled and dashed passed him sending newspaper flying everywhere.  
Flynn was close on her heels up to their cozy apartment on the third floor for a well earned night of relaxation and romance.

THE END.


End file.
